Hybrid X
by raspymorten
Summary: Eric Jackson was a normal kid until one day a storm starts and he needs to stay over at his friend Chris's house and one special hedgehog appears in Chris's pool : Rated T for swearing In a some chapters and some impiled death
1. A life Changing event

Hey my name is Eric I used live in the town of Station Square I was 12 and a half I was just a normal white kid with messy short brown hair and a brown leather jacket…well used to be it all started on one day…a life changing day

* * *

I was walking home one Saturday it was late…very late…don't ask

Anyway I was walking home passing by my friend Chris's house oh yeah I forgot I'm friends with the famous kid Chris Thorndike been like that since when he started school I was the only one there at first to talk with him it was not long before we became good friends then not long after we both met Danny and Frances

Anyway I'm going off track I was walking home and was passing his house when a storm came over station square

"Not now! I need to get home!" yeah...I'm scared of water…been like that since I was 4…but my mom always just said I had it from my dad

Anyway wow I'm saying that a lot…anyways I hid under a nearby bus stop and phoned my mom

"Yes who is it?" answered my mom

"Hey mom it's me I ca-"before I could tell her I can't come home she answered me

"Can't make it home because of the storm?" "….yup"

"Its okay are you near Mr. Thorndike's house?"

"Guess what house I nearly passed before it began to rain"

"Good honey just ask Mr. Tanaka"

"I will mom bye"

I put the phone back in my pocket 'okay then the gate is over there and there's a bit where there where the telecom is a little shelter from the storm' I got in a running position ready to sprint to the telecom

"3 2 1"

I sprinted to the little shelter space as fast as I could and made it with only a bit of rain water on me

I pushed the button for the telecom

"Hey Mr. Tanaka?"

"Oh hello master Eric"

"You do know you don't need to call everyone master sensei" my guess is your thinking why did I call him sensei? Well...it's just a little thing I do since we became buddy's…really we watch kung Fu movies every Sunday it's fun Anyway

"Mr. Eric what is it you need"

"What do you you think? It's raining like the H word out here I need a place to stay for the storm" what? my mother raised me good I don't say those words

"As long as you have your mother's approval"

"Don't worry sensei she was the one who told me to come here"

"Okay then I will open the gate master Chris will most likely be happy to see you"

As the gates opened up I got into running position again and sprinted to the house

This may be a good time to tell you that I'm an extremely good runner…I'm talking fastest person in school I hold the record for the first person to get to most classes anyways back to the story

As I come close to the door Mr. Tanaka opens it allowing me to run right in

"Thanks sensei" I say as I raise my hand to give him a high-five he slowly raises his hand and I give him the high-five and run off

"Hey Chris how's it going!" I yell out in the main room

Chris walks down the stairs "Hey Eric here because of the rain?"

"Nah I wanted grab a soda and some chips" I said jokingly

"Yeah right I saw the weather forecast so I guessed you would be here"

As me and Chris were talking Mr. Tanaka was looking out the window worried

"Master Chris I believe I have bad news"

"What is it Mr. Tanaka?"

"It looks like the storm outside will continue till tomorrow so Mr. Eric will have to sleep here"

As soon as I heard that I got a little downed "oh dang"

"Its okay Mr. Eric I will call your mother and tell her you will need to stay here for tonight" "you can stay in the guest room"

"Okay then lets use the time on something fun Chris"

"like how?"

"LAST ONE TO THE PLAYSTATION IS A HEDGEHOG!" …very ironic when you think about what happened later

But yeah for the next while I and Chris just played video games till it was sleeping time I went to the guest room and was almost sleeping when I heard a giant splash outside

"WOW WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" I heard the splash out from the pool and ran out of the room out to the pool…but was stopped when I accidentally ran into Chris

"Ouch!" we both said at the same time

"Oh you first Chris" "thanks Eric"

Chris ran ahead first out to the pool with me behind

As we came out and looked at what was in the pool to our amazement we saw what looked like a small blue humanoid…in his pool

"…Well go in for it Chris it's not li-" before I cloud say anymore Chris jumped in the pool

Before long Chris came out of the pool with the thing

"That was close are you okay?" Chris asked the blue thing

Out of nowhere the thing began to talk

"Eh yeah thanks a lot"

All I could think was'…did that thing just talk?'

"I didn't think you could talk?"

"Well I can do a lot of things"

"Wow that's awesome…that you can talk I mean"

"My name is Christopher and my friend over there is Eric do you have a name?"

"Yeah I have a name my name is sonic the hedgehog"

* * *

And that's how it all started what followed was a wild adventure and the start of my jorney! What jorney do you ask? Well you have to find out by yourself!

End of chapter 1

Yeah i know it does'nt look that good...okay really not good...this is the worst chapter in it right now...but just read some more of it i swear...it gets better


	2. Sonic to the rescue

Author's notes

From now on the story will be told from a 3rd person perspective

**Next morning **

Chris was standing at the balcony talking with his mother on the phone while Eric was sitting next to him on a stool

"Oh this picture has been a disaster darling a complete disaster we have had to stop shooting because there has been rain for days so there is nothing I can beside sit and wait I don't think I'll be back till late next week at the earliest but I have had lot of time to go shopping and I'm having lots of wonderful presents sent I hope you will like them they are coming on daddy's jet so you will have them tonight"

"Thanks mom eh mom there is something I have to eh there is something I did that I'm not suppose to"

"Christopher! What happened are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm totally fine but remember how you said about how I'm not allowed to swim at night and I have to stay away from the adult pool?"

"Did you go swimming in the adult pool at night?!"

"Well not exactly you see there was this cat in the pool and I got it out"

"Oh you have a big heart just like I do next time ring for Mr. Tanaka and he will take care of things alight oh darling I must run kiss mommy goodbye *Kissing noise*"

"*Kissing noise*" and Chris shuts off the phone

Sonic jumps down from the roof and sits on the railing "Take a good look I'm a hedgehog not a cat"

"I know please don't be mad you see my mom wound not understand"

"Why not?"

"Well first of all she knows I wouldn't believe me if I said I jumb down in the pool to save a little hedgehog"

"Oh really?"

Eric got into the conversation "yeah and really not a blue talking humanoid hedgehog"

Chris then asked sonic a question "that reminds me when did you learn to talk sonic?"

"Good question too bad I don't have a good answer because I don't remember"

The phone begins to ring

Chris answers the phone "Hello?"

Eric began to walk off "I'm hungry I'll be back in a sec"

"Chris is everything okay"

"Oh hey dad how are you?"

"I'm fine but you mother just called and told me you saved a little rescue last night I guess our security system can't protect against stray cats that want to go for a moon light swim Chris I know you like animal but what you did was dangerous where you hurt? did the cat scratch you while you were saving it?

"No there was not scratching at all I'm fine dad honest it really was not a big deal after I jumped in and got it out of the water it was really happy I could tell"

"Yeah got ya yeah"

"Besides I could have gotten anyone to help me if I needed to don't worry dad they are taking good care of me"

"Yeah they better be…anyway Chris I have a meeting I need to get to call me any time you need to and no more late night swims promise?"

"Yeah dad I promise see ya soon" Chris shuts off the phone

"I almost forgot you must be hungry I was thinking you might want something to eat?"

"yeah I guess I could go for something whats on the menus?"

"I checked hedgehogs on the internet and thought you might like this" Chris takes a bowl of food from the table and sonic eats some of it while Eric comes back in with a plate of chilidogs in his hand

"EW the the heck is this?"

"cat food"

"NO WONDER IT TASTES LIKE THERE IS CAT IN IT!"

"…The website I went to said most hedgehogs like cat food"

As Eric comes in and hears this he joins in on the conversation "well I don't think that counts with space hedgehogs chris" he says as he begins to eat the chilidog

"I can get you a bowl of crickets?" chris says as sonic hits the bowl and jumps into a tree

"No please don't run away"

"sorry kid crickets don't do it for me"

"il get you whatever you want just please don't go"

"eh see ya" sonic says before he runs off

"Come back sonic!"

"Nice Chris there goes the big talking blue hedgehog who knows if he is coming back?"

**Around 2 hours later**

Eric and Chris and sonic where watching TV because Eric's mom allowed him to stay there the rest of the day and sonic and Eric where just eating Mexican food

"the supersonic speed demon seen here on police helicopter video has the city baffled" the TV cut to a police officer talking to the camera

"It was about this high it was blue and it looked like a freak" then it cut to man in a car

"I was going about sixty when that thing when by me like WHOOM" then it cut to a taxi diver

"That thing moved too fast to be a normal animal" then it cut to a scientist

"As to the question to if this is a Uma "unidentified mutant animal" it is positively not even the cheetah widely believed to be the fastest animal in the animal kingdom cannot outrun a speeding formal 1 police car therefor the only thing this "hedgehog" can really be is a machine"

Then suddenly the door opens and Chris's grandpa chuck comes in

"There you are Chris guess what a big blue hedgehog came out of nowhere and outran the S team yesterday!" as chuck finish's his sentence he looks down and sees sonic then looks at the TV and back sometimes before looking directly at him but Chris pulls a pillow over Sonics head

"Hey cut it out I can't breathe!" sonic then breaks free and looks angry while chuck analyses him

"Blue…like that…OH its him!" Chuck then grabs sonic

"EASY GRANDPA" Chris yells at him soon followed by Eric "YEAH CHUCK"

Chuck then pulls out a screwdriver

"Grandpa what are you doing?!"

"I have to see how this thing is put together" before he can't do anything Eric try's to grabs the screwdriver "If you do that when we will have a bloody mess on our hands!" sonic then jumps away scared of chuck

"Stand still!"

"Grandpa wait he's not a machine he's sonic the hedgehog" after Chris says this chuck drops his screwdriver which is then picked up by Eric

As the four people stand in the room the TV goes on to the next story

"Now let's go live to this late breaking story"

"*Crying noise* oh please"

As sonic hears this he looks at the TV screen

"it's cream and cheese"

"It's who?" Chris and Eric say at the same time

Everyone now looks at the TV screen

"I'm not the only one that got transported to this weird world after all ill save those two" sonic says as he runs off

Chris and Eric come out of the house "Do you know where they are?" as soon as they say this sonic runs back and Shrugs

**Not long later at the garage**

Chris Eric chuck and sonic where now at the garage planning a rescue mission at the moment chuck was on the phone

"I was thinking they would do something like that thanks very much for getting me the scoop and il talk with you soon" chuck says and puts down the phone

"Well it seems Sonics friends have been captured and put in area 99"

Eric was the first one to speak up "Wait area 99? The military base?" Sonic was confused as he never had heard about the place "what?" Eric looked at sonic and told him about area 99 "it's a big place where the government put all their tanks jets and spy stuff" "that sound like Eggmans kind of place"

"your friend have been placed there and put under 24 hour guard the government think they are aliens or members of a mutant species by a enemy power made to attack our popula-" before chuck could say anything more Eric spook up "wait they think a small bunny and a little cute flying…thing are weapon's? wow this is why usa is not what it used to be" chuck then began to speak again "anyway I wonder if they may not be right sonic?"

"think what you want I'm gone now that I know where my friends are I'm outta here"

Before sonic got out of there Chris spook up "but if you show up in area 99 they will lock you up too!"

"they can't lock me up!" but before sonic got out of there the garage door closed "Open that door!"

Chris quickly began to speak "don't look at me I did not do it" Eric then took the door remote out of his pocket "you are not going anywhere sonic" chuck then looked at him and spoke up "wait how did you get my remote?" "it was easy it was just hanging in your back pocket easy to take…anyways you going to need help sonic" chuck spoke up then "Eric is right I can go with you" Eric and Chris looked at him confused "grandpa are you serious?" "of cause am I serious and you two and coming with you told me Chris you don't want to live a boring live like your father so here is your chance for some excitement" "well if you two are up for it I'm up for it just don't tell dad" Eric then spoke up "Yeah just what I was thinking I'll go grab some spy stuff and we can get going!"

**Sometime later in the desert **

Eric Chris chuck and sonic were driving to area 99 Eric Chris and chuck where going down the plan when sonic spoke up

"it's going to take forever to get there I should have gone by myself"

"it's okay sonic we will be there in no time" said Eric who was sitting next to him

"Is it time?" Chris asked Chuck while holding a headset "it's time"

Chris gave sonic the headset "put it on"

"What's this?" asked sonic confused about what in the world it was he was holding

"An inferred scope in it im sure that area 99 is full with inferred movement decenters that set off alarms if you wear that you will be able to see them" As chuck finish talking sonic puts on the inferred scope and jumps out of the car

"See ya later guys!" Sonic says as he speeds off

Chris and chuck are amazed at how fast he is

"He sure is a speedy bugger is he yay!" Chuck speeds after sonic to area 99

**Meanwhile at area 99**

A scientist moves out of an elevator and goes to a nearby door opening it with an eye scanner and the door slides open and he walks in

He walks into the room where they are holding cream and cheese

"we didn't do anything please let us out!" cream said as a camera moved close to her

"what kind of place is this? Cheese we have to get out of here!" as cream was talking the scientists were looking at a computer screen analyzing her

**At the meantime is sonic racing over to area 99 to rescue her**

As sonic is running along Chris begins to talk with him over the inferred scope

"Sonic can you hear me?" "Yeah"

"Remember when you get to the main building use an air vent that should be a blind spot for security got it?" "Got it!"

Chris covered up the microphone so he could talk with chuck

"Grandpa once he gets inside how will he know where his frien-" before Chris could ask fully chuck toke the microphone "give me that"

"Listen to me sonic once you get inside you will not have much time so think quickly and act quickly"

"Thanks for the tip I'm going in" sonic said as he jumped over a gate and ran inside using an air vent while none of the camera's spotted him

"I'm inside the air vent" he spoke to the microphone

"Be careful sonic"

As sonic landed at the end of the air vent going down he accidently hurt his behind

"Ouch it feels like I have skid marks on my butt" as he began to crawl ahead he saw that there where lasers all over the air vent

"How's it looking there sonic?"

"Just great" he said as he crawled a little bit ahead he looked down and saw only one camera that could see him

"This will be a piece of cake!" he then opened the vent and jumped down as soon as the camera didn't look at him and stuck to the wall running under the next camera again and again and then ran to the corner

"Ha I'm too fast for them" he said as he look ahead and saw more cameras "heads up!" he said as he moved forward to cream and cheese

**Sometime later**

Sonic was not very long away from the laboratory where they were holding cream and cheese meanwhile Chris and chuck had made it to area 99

"I wonder if he is okay."

Back in the laboratory where cream and cheese are

The scientists were scanning cream and cheese

As the scanner moved over cream and cheese all the scientists were looking at the screen waiting for results

"I don't like this" said cream from inside the scanner

**Meanwhile outside the laboratory**

Sonic had found the door to the laboratory that was holding cream and cheese

"hmmm maybe that's where they are I have to get inside and check it out but this won't be easy if it was just me I could get out quick but if I have to bring cream and cheese with me I can't get too reckless" then suddenly the power got shut off by a unknown force and sonic sped in and grabbed cream and cheese

One of the scientist looked back to see scanner holding cream and cheese were destroyed and cream and cheese nowhere to be found "hey where did they go?" while a little bit away sonic cream and cheese were hiding

"Soni-" "Shhhh" sonic signaled cream to whisper but cheese was too happy to see him and hugged him on the spot "Chao chao chao!" the scientists heard this and found the three "Over there"

"Let's go"

"Right!" sonic then handed cream cheese and the three ran off

As the three where running cream began to talk with sonic

"Wow sonic how did you shut off all the elasticity?"

"I didn't do it cream I guess it just happened"

"Maybe it just happened because you bring good luck everywhere you go sonic!"

"Yeah you might be right" as soon as sonic said this the elasticity got back on making the camera's spot our heroes

"I shouldn't have said anything it must be a jinx"

"This isn't your fault" as sonic finished saying this small lasers appeared from the cameras

"Cream hang on!"

"Right" said cream tighten her grip to Sonics arm

Sonic and cream began running as the lasers were trying to hit them

**At the same time outside area 99**

Chris Eric and chuck where looking at area 99 while the alarms where on Chris began talking to sonic with the microphone

"sonic are you and your friends alight?"

"Not really" said sonic as he lets go of cream

"Sonic!"

"Run!" as he says this he jumps up and punches a camera and jumps over to a another one and uses its laser to destroy the other cameras

"Keep running!" he yells to cream as he breaks off the camera he was using

"Right!"¨

As cream was running she saw the doors shutting

"The door we can't make it out!"

As sonic see's what's happening he jumps down from a camera he was using and grabs cream and the two make it under the door

At first both of them think it's over but then a laser hits the ground ahead of sonic and he stops has he is about to destroy the cameras cream some small paper plane like objects flying towards them

"What are they?" she makes sonic see them

But the paper plane objects are not going for them they are going for the cameras and as they hit them the camera heads fall off

"I don't understand what's going on sonic?"

"we are not going to stick around to find out" he says running off with cream and cheese

Not long after that all the cameras go haywire and begin to shoot everywhere and sonic and cream are going up some stairs to the roof

"Sonic are we going to make it out?"

"Don't worry we will make it!" As sonic says this the next step they were going up gets cut off by a laser and cream falls down but sonic still hanging on to her

As sonic is trying to pull up cream a laser cuts off some of the steps they were going up

Sonic then pulls up cream and jumps to the top with her just in the nit of time as the steps they were on gets cut off

As he and cream make it to the top he sits her down

"See cream I told you we would make it and we did you didn't doubt me did ya?"

Cream shakes her head "thank you for saving us!"

"Eh anytime cream anytime" as he says this he hears something

"Hey what's that?" he says taking off the inferred scope off and putting his ear to the wall to hear what the noise is

"…Sounds like a plane…The tornado!"

And right he was for outside was tornado being piloted by no one but tails the fox!

"This must be the place" said tails as he zoomed around area 99

At the same time broke sonic out of the top of the main building with cream and cheese

"Alight sonic!" said tails as he dived down to sonic with the plane as sonic landed on the wing with cream and cheese

"Hey tails!"

"it was you you're the one that helped us get out of there!"

Tails winked "I helped but sonic is the real hero"

**Meanwhile at the car**

Eric Chris and chuck look up in the air as the tornado went flying by

"well guys we did it lets head home!"

**Later at the Thorndike's**

"My name is Christopher sonic landed in my family's swimming pool last night and I dove in and saved him"

"And I'm Eric Chris's friend I was at Chris's house when sonic landed in the swimming pool"

"My name is tails and I'm Sonic's best friend right sonic?"

"Correct!" said sonic while looking smug

"My name is cream and this is my very special chao friend cheese! Thank you very much for helping us" she bowed as she said thanks

"its very nice to meet all of you I have a feeling we are going to become good friends! Oh and this is my grandfather" said Chris

Chuck was looking at the paper airplanes tails had made "extraordinary tiny radio controlled airplanes extraordinary"

"Oh no he's talking science" Said Eric looking at chuck being baffled by the airplanes

"We have lots of neat gadgets"

Chris looked at sonic and said "look sonic this isn't some game you know you could have gotten us all thrown in jail!"

"Maybe I could have but I didn't did I?"

Eric was listening on the conversation and joined in "He has you there Chris"

"Well Coulden you have tried to be more careful?"

All sonic did then was shrug

At the meantime Chuck and tails were talking

"this is an amazing piece of Equipment its far more advanced than anything I have ever seen how did you develop it?"

"It's nothing special not on Mobius"

Eric overheard the conversation and asked

"Mobius?"

Tails looked behind himself over to Eric

"Yeah it's the name of our planet"

"Oh okay tails" 'where have I heard that name before?' he began to think for a moment

'eh its must be nothing'

"And where is Mobius tails?" Chuck asked Tails

"Eh beats me but I think we got here from a warp in time and space"

Chuck then got into his "thinking position" "hmmm interesting not very helpful but interesting"

"Wait I just thought of something if you me and cream cheese are here maybe the others got here too?"

"You might be right about that tails and if that's right then maybe!"

Sonic tails and cream said at the same time

"EGGMAN IS HERE TOO!"

**Meanwhile in a unknown location **

"So we were transported here with chaos control…very well then! Il rebuilt the foundation of the egg man empire here and soon il rule this new universe HA HA HA HA HA!"

End of chapter 2

Oh god that was SOOOOOO LONG I can't believe how long it took me to write this it took like…wait 1…2…3...6 HOURS oh now I know why (insert writer) takes so long to update (insert story) OH GOLB im sweating! Anyways very happy about this and stuff now im going to watch some youtube videos oniline im going to end this now at like 3.600 words so see ya all

Lotz o lov Raspy morten!


	3. EggWho?

Author's notes

Hey guys raspy here and sorry if this comes out late…or what I think is late for me…which is like a week anyway sorry if it comes out late but my mother accidently closed the document without saving so I need to write it all again but I'm not angry at here she didn't mean for it so I'll just write again Oh and I can't believe I forgot this

Me Raspymorten Does not own sonic…if you think any fanfiction writers own things like sonic or something then you need to think a little bit my friend

So yeah long live the power samurai forever other power rangers stuff…its morphing time and please enjoy chapter 3 Egg who?

"Egg who?" was the first thing said in the room

"He's an Evil scientist from Mobius" said tails

"With a way too big mustache!" Sonic jokingly added

"So is he like you guys?" Asked Chuck

As the Thorndike's were asking the mobains Eric began to think back to before

**In the mind of Eric**

'Where have I heard that name before? I know I have heard it!'

'I think I was young…very young'

'Eh it's hard to focus for some reason I don't get it'

'Heck it ill just try and forget about it and remember my own words…its likely nothing'

**Back in reality**

Eric came back in reality to hear tails finishing a conversation with the two Thorndike's

"Just forget it it's too hard to explain" Tails said a little defeated

Eric quickly took a look at his phone clock and saw he needed to get home

"Oh sorry guys I have to go now"

"Okay Eric see you later" Said Chris as Eric ran home waving to his friends

**Around 1 hour later in downtown station square at Eric's house **

Eric came into his house and putting up his brown leather jacket

"Hey honey how was it at Chris?" Asked his mom when he came in to the kitchen

"It was fine but nothing really happened" Eric lied

**That night in Eric's room**

Eric came into his room looking around a little bored

It had a laptop some movie posters His school supplies a picture of him his mom Janet and his step-dad Stephan a bed a gaming console and some video games a closet with the clothes that where not around the room some more pictures of when he was little A TV A gutair a Cd player some Cd's most of them Are big time rush and of cause a nice view of Downtown

Eric came in and jumped down to his bed lying down looking at the celling thinking about his new friends and if he should tell Danny and Frances tomorrow and not after long falling asleep

**In the unknown location**

Doctor Eggman was sitting in his chair looking at the main screen with decoe and Bocoe behind him

**"**Ha ha ha conquering this pitiful planet will be a picnic"

"As a start I will conquer this City"

As he said this Decoe move over to him with a stack of cards

"Which robot will you use doctor?"

Eggman then took the cards to look at them

"Hmm let's see…Oh they all look so deadly I can't chose Oh I know" He put all the cards in a machine hit a button and pulled a lever which started the machine

A slot machine like screen popped up and rolled around till it hit a robot that had a missile launcher for an arm

"Oh missile wrist of cause"

**Meanwhile at Eric and Chris's school**

Some kids were playing basketball on the school playground while under them were two familiar mobain's by the the name of Amy and knuckles walking though the sewers

"All of this is sonic's fault" Said Knuckles walking not far in front of amy

"All sonic tried to do was stop eggman he did not mean for us to get send here"

"Even if the doctor is to blame sonic should not have pushed him so far"

Amy stoped and said "Well at lest he is not afraid to fight back!"

Knuckles stopped "Sonic just likes to get into fights for The heck of it"

"I am not going anywhere if you're going to trash talk about sonic" Said amy crossing her arms

*sigh* "I don't have time for this see ya" Said knuckles walking away

"Wait you are not going to leave me alone down here are you?!" Amy said panicking a little

"You just do whatever you want it's your business"

*sigh* "Oh this is going to be impossible Wait knuckles! Don't be mad!"

**Around 3 hours later at the Thorndike's house**

Eric had got to go to the Chris's house after school he said he was going to hang out with Chris but in reality he just wanted to talk with his new friends

When he got to the house he saw tails and chuck cleaning the tornado and cream and cheese sitting at a pink table with a tea set

"Hey guys I'm here!" He said waving at them

"Hey Eric" Said chuck and tails while cream said a polite Hello and cream a cute little chao noise

As he got close to tails and chuck he heard cream call his name "Hello Mr. Eric?"

He got over to Cream and said "Yeah what is it Cream?"

"Do you want to be a guest in our tea party? We got cookies"

Eric thinked about it for a second before saying "Ehh what the heck why not"

**Around 2 minutes later after some bonding time with cream**

Chesse and Eric were eating some of creams cookies

"Do you two like them?" asked cream

"Yeah they are really good Cream" said Eric after eating the cookie while cheese just nodded

"Thanks it means a lot"

Meanwhile Chris came running out over to chuck and tails who were still cleaning the tornado

"Hey tails have you seen sonic?"

"I think he left this morning Chris he was going somewhere to explore it was downtown I think" Said cream

"Oh no if the police spot him they are going to try and catch him"

Tails laughed a little before responding "Catch sonic? I don't think so"

"Well I just hope he is careful"

"Ehh that's not he's Style sonic loves danger"

Chris took a moment before panicky responding "We have to get him back Now!"

**Meanwhile **

Eggman's robot is smashing its way through the city destroying cars till it comes to some police officers

"Hold it right there take one more step and we will open fire!" Says the police man with a microphone

Of cause the robot just keeps walking

"Fire!" Says the police man as the others fire their guns

But it does not leave a starch on the robot

Meanwhile flying over it Eggman in his Eggmoblie Watch's what's happening

"Oh theres a word for this…Boring!"

Meanwhile One of the officers try's using a flamethrower on the robot

At first it looks like it works but the flames quickly go away to show not a starch as Eggman descends down on his Eggmoblie

"You cannot win I can destroy you all at will now roll over or get run over"

"Hmmm I think we will take roll over…He he…" says the police officer slowly going down to the ground

"I just can't stand quitters Missile wrist you may destroy them" he says flying away I his Eggmoblie leaving the cops to the robot

**Meanwhile in the airspace of station square **

Tails and Eric were in the tornado trying to find sonic

"This is like trying to find a hedgehog in a haystack Eric" said tails trying to find sonic

Meanwhile under the two

Chris and Chuck were trying to find him in the car

"Sonic!...Sonic!...Soooonic!" Shouted out Chris trying to find his little blue friend

"Sorry Chris I don't think sonic is here we need to try some other place"

"Yeah your Right grandpa I just hope he is alright

**…Meanwhile…on Everest**

Sonic was Running around exploring this new worldand had come to a pretty big mountain but it looked pretty easy for sonic so he wanted to see how fast he was to get up there

He gave his trademark grin and began to run up the mountain

**Meanwhile (Wow I'm saying that a lot in this one) in the sewers of station square **

Amy and knuckles were still walking in the sewers but Amy was beginning to get a little tired

"Hey knuckles can't we take a break?"

"You just take a break but I'm not stopping"

*Angry Sigh* 'A little casual conversation will probably help'

"So what do you think our chances of getting back home are knuckles?"

"We are going to get back Amy for sure"

"How can we?"

Knuckles stopped there for a sec before saying "I know we will…somehow for no matter what it takes…I have to get back its my mission to guard the master emerald and nothing is going to stop me from doing my job" he then said opening his eyes "You can count on that"

"Until I get back I will not get side tracked by anythi-"Before he finished what he had to say Both of them heard a giant bang coming from outside

"What's that?"

"A side track I think" Amy felt she had to make a little fun of what was happening

Missile wrist had destroyed a lot of cars and buildings' still going through the streets while behind him knuckles and Amy came up from the manhole and saw the giant death machine

**Meanwhile At the hall of doom…I mean the bank**

Missile wrist had came over to the bank to rob it while Eric's step father Stephan had just got his check from work cashed in and was going out from the bank just to see the giant robot

"…Eh…hey…ill just move around here…" He slowly said while slowly moving behind the robot

He looked back to see the robot crash into the bank and as he walked away he said to himself "Well…that's something to tell the family…"

**Meanwhile back At Missile wrist**

As the missile wrist came in to the bank it looked around waiting for the doctor to give him a command

Eggman was watching it all from a camera in Missile wrist

"Hmm go the the roof we can cause a lot more damage there"

It said it its robotic voice "affirmative" as it aimed its arm at the roof set it to grappling hook mode and fired

Outside of the bank police were coming and Eggman flied down in his Eggmoblie and began laughing

"Huhuhu it appears we are attracting a crowd" As he said this Missile wrist's grappling hook flied up destroyed some of the roof and made itself look a bit more like an grappling hook fell down and did so he could come up

"Preceding to upper surface" it said as it filed up to the roof with the grappling hook

The police saw this and of cause they were confused how the robot got up there

Meanwhile Eggman flys behind his robot and says "Let's get this show on the road" He then pressed a button that made video of himself come to all tv's in the world and a hologram to the police officers

"Please allow me to tell you how I am My name is Doctor Ivo robotnik but you can call me doctor Eggman and I have some Excellent news…Well for me and very…very bad for you all of cause I have decide to take over your world and make it a part of the eggman empire resistance is futile Huhuhu"

**Meanwhile back at Thorndike's garage**

Eric tails Chris and Chuck didn't find sonic and went back to the garage for a minute to think where else sonic could be and as the TV came on

"Eh guys theres a fat guy on screen" Said Eric pointing to the TV

"So Eggman is here too!" Said tails

"Wait the fatso is Eggman? Looks more like an EggHead"

**Back at the cops**

"Turn yourself in now or we will use Deadly force!" Said a police officer with a mircophone

"Oh you must be joking! Are you the ones with the giant robot? No? Well I didn't think so"

"We are not playing around buddy Pull over and show your license and registration

Eggman looked very confused "Wait there is a thing as a robot license here? God this is a weird world Wait I'm the one giving orders here not you!"

"Oh yeah what makes ya think so?"

"What do you really mean you didn't see the gaint killer robot? God your stupid Eghh Just…Missile wrist shoot stuff!"

As he command missile wrist to shoot it fired its grappling hook missile at the police car easily destroying it leaving a bunch of smoke and it brings back the grappling hook missile

"Now will you surrender your city?" Asked Eggman to the police officers hiding behing the ruins of the police car

One of the police officers put his finger up and said "Well that's not my call really you need to talk with the mayor"

Eggman made an evil glare at the police officer as he said "Well bring him to me"

**Meanwhile at Thorndike's garage**

Tails was starting up the tornado with chuck and cream standing next to it waiting for Chris

"Come on you need to be quick"

Chris came running over putting on a football helmet

"Ready tails" Said Chris putting on the helmet

As Chris got into Seat Eric came running down the stairs with an old ww2 helmet  
"Guys wait for me" he said trying to get the strap on

"Ehhh it's a two seated plane Eric you can't come on" Said tails

"Oh yeah…Wait! Il just Stand on the wing!" As he said this tails was a little shocked by he's responds

"Wait what?...I really don't think that's possible Eric" Said tails

"Come on please you told me Sonic does it"

Chuck sighed and responded "Eric I don't think it counts"

"Come on I can just get a bungee cord"

Chris then asked "How would you get a bunge-"Before he could ask fully Eric pulled out a bungee cord from he's pocket

"Got one already Chris…and no don't ask how I got it"

Tails then sighed and said "Well he has got something to help him if something hap-"

"Yeah im going to be one a flying planes wing!" Yelled Eric as he ran around with his arms in the air

**Around a minute later **

Chuck sighed as he didn't believe he was letting a 12 year old stand on the wing of a flying plane

"Good luck you three and be careful"

Tails gave A thumbs up as he said "We will be okay

"We will find sonic" said Chris

"And stop Egghead" Said Eric Making a sonic like grin

"Good luck guys" Said Cream  
"Chao!" Said Cheese

"Okay Chris hang on you too Eric"

Eric got down on his knees and Grabbing the wing "Of cause Tails"

"Okay guys here we go!" Said tails as he flied away in the tornado with Chris in the back seat and Eric hanging on to the wing

**Meanwhile in the city**

"Who are you" Said Eggman in his giant hologram

"I'm the mayor of this fine city and I will not be black mailed into negotiate with the likes of you" Said the mayor in a crowd of police officers

"Oh really? Oh Missile wrist!" As he said this Missile wrist fired a missile at a building close to the crowd sending a lot of smoke at them

"Now Mr. Mayor are you ready to negotiate?"

"*Cough cough* Well I am kinda not allowed to surrender the city"

"Oh come on I used like the last Hour on this Ergh! Missile wrist destroy this place"

Before missile wrist could do anything the tornado came flying over with tails shouting "Eggman!"

Tails was going right for eggman but he ducked before the plane hit him "So its tails well I will teach that flying furball!" he said as pushed the button to give missile wrist commands

"Missile wrist Take aim at that plane and destroy it!"

"Affirmed" Said missile wrist as it took aim and fired but missed then tried again and again and again but the tornado kept dodging

"Hey tails the missile is getting pretty close" Said Eric on the wing

"Yeah well two can play that game! Hang on" said tails as he spun the tornado around and dived down aiming right at the robot dodged the missiles and fired the machine guns on the plane right at him

Unfortunately the bullets were not enough

"It's no use its armor is too thick" said tails

"Hey tails look out" said Chris pointing at a missile coming right at them

Tails did his best for the missile not to hit them but it hit its propeller giving Eric a pretty big shock almost making him fall

As the plane was going down Tails yelled "This is what I call an emergency!" He began to click some buttons and pull a lever and just before they hit a building came two extra wings out of the bottom and top of the wings and giving the engines a lot more power as the plane came flying back up just making it so they didn't hit the building

Eric almost got hit by the wing that came up from the top which scared him a little and as they were flying

"Hey Tails what just happened" Asked Eric still a little shocked

"I set the plane to transform into the jet version! It does not use a propeller so we are fine" Said tails but as missile wrist began firing again tails focused on not getting hit

**Meanwhile back on the ground**

Amy and knuckles just reached the building and saw tails's tornado

"Tails is in trouble we have to help" Said Amy

"I have more Important things to do you know" Said knuckles

"Fine who needs you then" Said Amy running into the building to help her friend

"Stop! You're only going to get yourself killed" Said knuckles running after Amy

Amy ran into an elevator and set it to the roof and got in just as knuckles came running over

"Amy Amy!" He said but amy just crossed her arms and looked the other way as the elevator doors shut

"Stop! Oh great what am I going to do now?" said knuckles looking around a little till he sees an exit sign

**Meanwhile a little outside the city**

Sonic just got back from his little trip and was running through some hills and into the city

As he was running through the city he stopped and ran a little back because he saw a lot of people looking at the tv's in the shop

Some random people were talking about it

Sonic jumped on a nearby tree to see what the all fuzz was about and saw eggman making his trademark laugh

"Eggman so that clown got send here too!" He said as the picture changed Chris tails and Eric on the tornado dodging missile wrist's attacks

"Looks like it's time for me to join the party!" He said making his trademark grin and jumped off the tree to join the battle

**Meanwhile back at the plane**

Missile wrist was still shooting at the tornado

"Wow can't believe he has not hit us that Egghead most be really bad at making robot's" Said Eric still somehow able to hold on the the wing

**Behind missile wrist (Hey I didn't say meanwhile…)**

Knuckles had just gotten to the roof somehow faster than the elevator

"Alright I need a strategy" He said as behind him Amy had just gotten to the top with the elevator

"Eh well what took you so long" Said knuckles just to be pushed aside by Amy's Piko piko hammer which at the moment was just as big as her body as she got ready to swing it and ran right at missile wrist

"Leave tails along you big tin bully!" she said running at missile wrist

"No Amy don't" Yelled knuckles behind her but she didn't stop

And as she hit the robot…it did nothing other than making him know they were there

"Ow ow ow" She said as the swing hurt her hand a bit but that meant she was not focused and missile wrist easily grapped her

And behind her Knuckles tried to hit the robot "Hold on Amy" But eggman in his eggmoblie got in the way "I don't think so there knuckle head! One more step and the girl is a goner" knuckles of cause stopped but now didn't know what to do

**Meanwhile in the bat cave…I mean at a random bridge in station square**

Sonic was running to the tower

"Better pick up the pace if I want to be part of the action!" Said sonic running through the highway to the city

**Wow that was short anyways Back at the tower**

"You leave Amy alone or you will be sorry!"

"Sorry? I'm already sorry…that you and your friends have survived but it looks like that hedgehog didn't at least…Or did he maybe it's all just a trap?" Eggman says looking around paranoid

Tails chris and Eric Still in the tornado were still flying around

"What if sonic doesn't make it?" Said tails very worried but Eric was looking out to the streets and saw a familiar blue blur

"I don't think you need to worry tails Help is on the way" said Eric which also made Eggman look

Sonic was running right to the tower

"Yeah go get him sonic" Yelled Chris as they filed down to let him get a power ring "Thanks" Said sonic as Chris handed him the power ring as he sped by

As he began to focus on using the ring Eggman was still at the top of the tower

"There he is Get ready to fire!" Commanded Eggman to missile wrist as he aimed with his right missile hand while throwing away Amy with the left

"Yikes!" Shouted Amy when the robot threw her away but luckily knuckles grabbed her

**Meanwhile back on the ground**

Sonic focused enough to use the ring as it began to glow and made him into his Homing form and he ran up the building

"Hurry fire" Commanded eggman which made missile wrist fire 6 missiles from his chest down and it looked like one of them hit sonic

"Finally" He said looking at the smoke thinking he finally killed the "little rodent" but sonic quickly came right out of the smoke and filed over eggman and the robot

"Fire away!" Commanded Eggman as missile wrist fired up at sonic

But of cause not of the missiles hit him to have a little fun he began jumping from one missile to another again and again

"Oh so you're a wise guy Eh? Il show you!" Yelled Eggman to sonic as he was now dancing from missile to missile having a lot of fun while doing it

"Sonic Try the old slap on the wrist" shouted knuckles to sonic

"Yeah good idea knuckles!" Said sonic and he stopped on one missile and let that one get down to missile wrist

As he came down to the robot It looked at him and tried to get him off with the other hand but sonic just jumped away leaving missile wrist to destroy one of his arms

"Bye!" Said sonic while jumping off

"Fire!" yelled doctor eggman commanding missile wrist to fire at sonic using his chest cannons that he used before and all of them closed in on sonic and it look again as he was hit but of cause a fast blue ball came out of the smoke right at missile wrist destroying it soon it looked as it was going to explode

"Oh oh…Not good" Said Eggman before the robot exploded

Knuckles and amy hiding behind knuckles stood there as missile wrist exploded while Eric Chris and tails were still flying all shouting happily when seeing the robot get exploded

"Alight sonic!" Said Chris

As the smoke passes away Eggman and his Eggmoblie really burned up still somehow floating in the same position as when eggman was commanded the robot and eggman somehow still alive but Coughing a little as Sonic walked up to him and said with his trademark grin "You lose Again"

"This is not over you rodent you have not heard the last of Ivo robotnik I'll rule this world this universe and the chaos emeralds will be mine" yelled eggman flying away in his eggmoblie meanwhile Eric had jumped off the tornado to the roof when they were close and walked up to him and said

"…That…Was…so…Awesome" He said happily

"Get used to it Eric this is just a normal day for me" Said sonic giving a grin and a thumbs up

"Sonic! Sonic! Your Okay!" yelled Amy running over to hug him While Eric just stared at her

**Meanwhile in Eric's head**

'Wow She is so Beautiful …Wait what did I just Think?'

'She's a Hedgehog! I'm pretty sure there is something in the bible about "like liking" animals…Even Space one'

Eric mentally slapped himself 'This is just like the Mobius thing I have not heard it before so I don't "like like" a hedgehog…But she is beautiful! This is so weird!

**That stuff continues for like all the way back the the Thorndike's so we will just skip him talking and go back to the stuff that was in sonic X**

"Take it Easy Amy you're crushing me"

"For a little there I was thinking I would never see you again"

"Amy Please let me go"

Meanwhile knuckles was just watching what was happening

He sighed looking at the two meanwhile behind him swat had just entered the building and pointed their guns at them

"Alright none of you move" said the swat commander

"Oh great now what" Said knuckles

"Don't trying running away" Said the commander which really…was a stupid idea as that just angered knuckles

"I never run from a Fight" Said knuckles

"Your dead beat it pal" Said the commander…again…stupid on his part

But before knuckles attacked Tails Came flying with the tornado with a rope ladder hanging down yelling for sonic and Eric "Sonic Eric! Over here" He said lowering the rope as sonic grasped on and Eric jumping on from the other side

"Hey knuckles come on!" Yelled sonic to knuckles but he didn't listen

"Come on knuckles please!" Said Amy to knuckles finally listening running for the ladder as swat began to shoot at him and just making it when jumping off the roof

"Wow that was close so where are we going Chris?" Asked Eric

"We are going back to my house guys" "Cream and cheese are there waiting for us" Said Chris followed by tails

"Wow them too? So we are all here together"

"Count me out for this is where I get off" Said Knuckles letting go of the rope ladder

"No don't go" Yelled Amy to knuckles not wanting him to leave them

"Il see ya around guys" Said knuckles gliding down safely

"Why is he not coming with us?" Asked Amy sadden by her friend not wanting to go with them

"that's knuckles for ya doing things his own way" Said Sonic as the tornado flied off to the Thorndike's house

End of chapter 3

Author's notes

WOW that was HARD That one took Fing days Oh well anyways still really happy about this and stuff and Oh Next Chapter…

Something that will be REALLLY IMPORDENT for the story will happen im not going to say what but it has to do with a chaos emerald so that's it everybody hope you liked the chapter some stuff happened

First eggman fight

We got to see Erics room

Eric "like likes Amy?"

Oh all the stuff that happened anyways I hope to see ya soon with Chapter 4 First emerald

Lotz O lov Raspy!


	4. First Emerald

Author's notes

….hmmm…i really got nothing…ehhh…Long live the power...samurai forever...mega force all together...Power rangers ze-o?

….enjoy chapter 4 First emerald

A little bit after Introductions were Eric just stared a lot at Amy before he told her his name were everyone but Chris Chuck and Sonic siting in beanbag chairs

Tails was explaining the chaos emeralds to Chris Eric and chuck

"So let me get me see if I have got this…this chaos control thing created a warp in time and space and that's how all of you ended up here? Am I right?" Asked Eric to tails to see if he understands

"But I still don't understand these chaos emeralds you guys are talking about" Said Chris a bit confused

"Yeah me too" Said Eric

"You guys have never heard of the chaos emeralds? Boy you guys have a lot to learn" Said tails sitting in a bean bed with Amy cream and cheese

"Each of the chaos emeralds is filled with magic power! So you can imagine what you can do with all seven!" Said Amy

"But now it's highly unlikely you can find all seven" Said chuck

"Why is that Mr. Chuck?" Asked Cream

"Well you see cream every one of the emeralds have disappeared" Said Chuck

"It does not mean they are gone for good" Said Sonic sitting in the windowsill

"Every time all the chaos emeralds come together in one place once they are used they just disappear all over again trust me I have tried using them before"

"That means they are still out there some place!" Said Chris

"Yup" Said Sonic giving a thumbs up and grinning

"Only we don't have a way of knowing where! If they are on this planet that's good but if they are still on Mobius then we will never get home again!" Said tails

Eric Calmly responded "Well for one this planet is called earth and two if they are here and we can find some way to find them we will most likely find a way to reverse that time warp and you guys will get home in notime! Right sonic?" He said Smiling

"Yup! No worries!" Said sonic

**Meanwhile On Air force one (Yeah we are skipping the first construction site scene becomes I can't think of a way to write it)**

"And where are they?" Asked the president to his advisor

"Well sir it appears the hedgehog and his friends are staying at a family in station square and our agents have tracked robotnik to off the coast of eastern Mexico"

"Well get going! I want them captured!" Said the president slamming his desk

"Well with all respect sir it might be better to keep them under surveillance so we can up serve their behavior"

"That's all well and good but pay attention to that robotnik character"

"Do not worry we have already send out a recon team that will report Mr. president"

**Meanwhile in the now not unknown location which we now know is somewhere off the coast of eastern Mexico**

A member of the recon team arrived at the island with boat got off and signaled a ship with a lamb as the ship signaled back

**Hey that beat the bridge part last chapter! Anyway back at air force one**

**"**Any word on the animals?" Asked the president

"We have our operatives watching them too and we have spotted what appears to be a friend of the family entering and exiting the house we have identified him as Eric Jackson apparently a friend of the child there Christopher Thorndike we dispatching a undercover agent to get info on them both so anything unusual activity we will know about it!"

**The next morning at Chris and Eric's school **

Chris and Eric were sitting with their friends Danny and Frances

"I bet that hedgehog thing is so fast they will never get him" Said Danny to Frances

"I bet you are right Eric do you think they are going to catch that hedgehog?" Asked Frances to Eric

"Naah of cause not I have seen how fast he runs no way are they going to catch something running at the speed of sound" Said Eric Smiling

"What about you Chris...Chris?" Asked Frances to Chris who didn't seem to be listening much

"Huh? Hmm…I don't know?" Said Chris lazily

The School Principal came in with A person that the children didn't know

"Children may I have your attention? Good I would like to make a brief announcement to you all Your teacher Mrs. Westerly will sadly be taking a leave of absence there for she will not be with you for the remainder of the semester so Please say hello to Mr. Stewart who will be your new teacher for the rest of the semester" Said the principal

"Hello Children" Said Mr. Steward

"Hello Mr. Steward" Said the class

As Mr. Steward Began eyeing Eric and Chris's table Eric began eyeing him a little too

'There is something weird about this guy…really weird' was what Eric was thinking

**After Class**

"Yo Come on Danny Hurry up" Yelled Eric standing Beside Chris

"Yeah yeah I'll be there in a minuet" Yelled Danny back as behind Chris and Eric came Mr. Steward

"Christopher Thorndike? Eric Jackson? The Principal told me you two's names and I was wondering if your same Christopher Thorndike whose father is the owner the starship software company Neilson thorndike and whose mother is the famous Lindsey fare? And the same Eric Jackson Who is suspended at stealing a bungee cord yesterday?" Asked Mr. Steward

"Yeah that's me" "Ehh…yeah…but I didn't do it!" Said Chris Followed by Eric who was a little scared because he was thinking He may know He stole that bungee cord yesterday (Yup…Eric's a thief…Where did you think he got the bungee cord last chapter)

"Don't worry I don't think you did and Christopher it's a pleasure to meet the son of two so famous people"

"Thanks that's very nice of you to say" Said Chris

"Good meeting you Christopher you too Eric" Said Steward reaching his hand out to shake Chris's hand and reach his hand over to Eric as he gives him a high-five

"Oh by the way this might sound strange but do you two have a favorite animal" He asked them too quickly be responded to by Eric

"Hedgehogs of Cause!" Said Eric since It really was his favorite animal

Chris then responded "Eh hedgehogs too I guess!...is that weird?"

"No not at all!" Said Mr. Steward

Before Chris and Eric could say anything Danny came running up

"Hey Eric Chris! Sorry to take so long let's go!"

"It was nice talking with you " "Yeah Nice Talking with Ya Stu see ya" Said Chris Followed by Eric

**Later at lunch (Yup Skipping Second one too!)**

Chris Eric Danny and Frances's were sitting at lunch talking

"Hey Chris Eric what did Mr. Steward Talk with you about in the hall?" Asked Danny

"Well He asked us about our favorite animals" Said Chris

"Huh weird" Said Danny

Meanwhile Eric's attention was to the TV Which Ended Up being a plus because at the moment an interesting news report came on

"An Unusual Gem Stone was Found today at a department store construction site Eyewitness's report that construction machinery malfunctions When it came In contact with this strange jewel the stone appears to be Radiating an invisible highly charged energy now some of you at home might be experiencing some static this is a result of the gem's magnet power This is an artist's rendering

(Okay this is where A new Thing il be trying to do will be First tried I'm going to Use an / to Make Two Differed scenes at one time at this moment one is going to be Eric At School and the although is Cream at the Thorndike's house So let's hope This Works!)

/As soon as they showed the artist's rendering Eric gasped/Cream was at home reading a book then the TV caught her attention When they showed the rendering/  
'Wait is that An emerald? Maybe it's one of those emeralds Tails Amy sonic and Cream talked about I have to check this out'/Cream was shocked when she saw the emerald  
/Eric Slowly got up and did his best to get out of the school and get his skateboard with no one noticing/"We have to tell sonic! Hurry Cheese!" Said Cream running out to the tree sonic was sitting in/  
Luckily Eric made it out with his skateboard and began Thinking 'so where is that place'/Sonic Just woke up from a nap "Pretty good nap I needed that!" When Cream came running up to the tree "Sonic you won't believe it!" "What's up?" He said jumping down "They Found One!"

**Meanwhile off the coast of Mexico**

Eggman was listening to the TV at that moment

"The police are conducting an investigation of the surrounding area to determent the possible source of the gem SSTV Will keep you posted with further updates this is Starlet Garcia Reporting live from the site for SSTV News" Eggman Then shut off the TV

"Well What do you know a chaos emerald Right under My nose!"

"Doctor?" Asked Decoe

"Yes Dec-

**You know the drill He asks for the cards can't choose and uses the machine…but if you never seen the show then he uses a robot Called Beacon this Episode Who looks like a purple robot Hawk There...Oh and this Episode The Recon team spots him and They get some missiles fired at him and later he see them makes beacon do some cool stuff to make them fly into each other There! That's like what 6 minutes I don't have to write? Anyways **

**Back at the Thorndike's**

Tails was starting the plane with Amy in the back seat

"Be careful tails!" Said Cream to tails standing next to chuck

"Don't worry cream we will be fine!" Said tails

"Hope sonic knows where he is going if he gets lost who knows where to look for him" Said Amy in the back seat

"Don't worry about sonic if anyone can find the emeralds he can…And we are ready for lift off!"

"Be sure to keep your eyes out for sonic…I hope they can find that emerald" Said Chuck

**Meanwhile in the Streets of Station Square**

Sonic was speeding through the streets of station square looking for the construction site where they found the emerald

"That place must be around here somewhere! Bet I could see it easier with a bird's eye view" he said beginning to run up a building and when he came to the top he stood there overlooking a lot of station square

"Il just chill up here and wait for Tails and Amy!" He said sitting down

**Little bit at Chris and Eric's school**

Chris was looking out the window a little bored and as he looked out he saw the tornado fly by and he knew he had to follow it somehow

"Chris what are you looking at?" Asked Frances

"Hmm sorry Frances can't tell" Said Chris

"Eh Excuse me Mr. Steward il be right back I have to do something!" Said Chris running out of the door

"Keep working Class I'll have to step away for a moment study quietly on your own" Said Mr. steward Walking off

After both of them were gone Danny and Frances talked a little

"What do you think that was about Danny?" Asked Frances

"I have No idea Frances…" Said Danny

**After Chris got his Rollerblades he skated after the tornado **

"I have to find that emerald I have to!" He said Skating after the tornado and turning a corner

Meanwhile Not long behind him Mr. steward was driving slowly after him to see where he was going

**Meanwhile back on the rooftop sonic was on**

Sonic was sitting down still waiting when he saw the tornado in the distends

"It's about time I mean you would think they could fly that thing a little faster" He said standing up

"HEY SONIC! ITS OVER THERE!" shouted Amy pointing to the construction site

"Awesome! Chaos emerald here I come!" Said sonic jumping down to the streets from rooftop to rooftop

**Meanwhile at the construction site**

People were standing around the construction site all wanting to know what the gem was and at a nearby news van was scarlet and her team discussing what had happened the last 4 days

"Pretty freaky Eh Jack?" Said one of them

"Yeah you said it tony first that weird hedgehog thingy comes out of nowhere and then some Gem thing" Said jack

"Wait what's that?" Said scarlet pointing up at something

"Yo what's the matter?" Asked jack

"Look up there? What is that?" Asked Scarlet As the camera man jack began filming it to reveal it as Eggman and beacon

"Yo it looks like that doctor eggman guy!" Said Jack

People had noticed eggman too looking up at his eggmobile and beacon

**Meanwhile in a close by part of station square**

Eric was skating though the streets trying to find the construction site but couldn't really find it

"Ergh where is this place? It can't be really long aw-"As he said this he turned around a corner and found the construction site

"Finally there it is!" He happily said getting off his skateboard and ran over there but stopped when he saw People running in fear of something

"…Okay…People are running in fear away from the place I'm going to…Nothing bad can happen from this!" He said continuing to walk into the construction site

**Meanwhile On a rooftop**

Sonic was looking at all the people running away in fear

"Wow what's going on here?" He said confused until he saw Eggman and his robot

"Oh So Doctor Egghead thinks he can take that emerald before me I don't think so Eggy" He said Running off

**Meanwhile On the eggmoblie (Yup I think that needs this text)**

"We are closing in beacon" Said Doctor Eggman happily till he saw a blue blur running by

"It's that blasted okay beacon there is a change of plans we will be going after The rodent for a little then we go back to our little treasure hunt!" Said Eggman happily as beacon sped off

And as sonic jumped off another building he ended up getting hit by beacon which kept on hitting him keeping him up in the air

"Oh well…Might as well get down there and get it now!" Said Eggman Flying down to the construction site

Meanwhile the tornado was flying over to sonic

"Quick Amy throw it!" Said tails

Amy then took out a ring "LOOK SONIC THE RING IL THROW IT TO YOU!" She shouted as they got close

As Amy threw the ring sonic Tried to grab it but it slipped out of his hands and fell down

"Oh damn" Said sonic as beacon kept hitting him up in the air

**Around 20 seconds ago back on the ground **

As Eric was close to the construction site but stopped as he heard a ping behind him

"What was that?" He said looking around till he looked down and saw a golden ring had landed in front of him

He looked around a little more and began thinking

'Wonder if anyone will miss this little thing? ...Plus it looks like its alien stuff so it's most likely something from Mobius…Eh ill grab it' He then took it and put it in his pocket

As he began walking again

He came around a corner of the construction site but quickly hid behind the same one when he saw someone

"Egghead!" He said as he saw egg man land on the ground and looked around for a weapon all he saw was a lead pipe

"Eh I guess that's good" He said grabbing it and waited for attack as eggman began digging up the emerald and when it almost was free He jumped around the corner

"DROP THE EMERALD…EGGY" He said pointing his lead pipe at his enemy and thinking of the best one-liner he could

"I don't think so my dear boy besides you don't know what to do with this little thing" He said about to grab the emerald as Eric ran at him took a swing and almost hit him but he dodged

"Don't think about it Egghead Sensei taught me real good how to use a katana…And that can't be very far from a lead pipe" He said throwing the lead pipe a little up in the air and grabbing it

"I WILL NOT LET SOME RAT TAKE MY CHAOS EMERALD" He said as he took out a remote and pushed a button as Five small Flying robots came out behind him

"Eggbots Get the rodent!" He said pointing at Eric Who let out a little grasp and a yikes as the robots came at him

(FIGHT SCENE TIME BITCHS!)

Two robots came at Eric As he was a little scared he remember he had a weapon and he took a hard swing at a robot but he couldn't reach

"Dang- WOW THAT WAS CLOSE" He said surprised as one of the robots fired a laser which nearly hit him

He began thinking about how to get them down as he got an idea…which was jumping…which was just boring then he got another idea that sounded a lot more fun

He dodges another shot as he got to a small wall

"Let's hope this works" He said As he Jumped to the wall and kicked off it with his feet (Please if anyone knows a better way to tell a wall jump tell me) and jumped right at a robot swinging the pipe Which hit the robot which hit the ground deactivating it "Ya Eat that You Trashcan!" He said Jumping at a another one and too hitting that one down deactivating it but the robots kept pushing him back and back till he had to go up the nearby Stairs being made

Meanwhile

Eggman was just standing there

"…Wait…Oh damn he destroy two of my robots Better get that emerald now" He said quickly getting over to it

At the same time Chris Finally came in having followed the tornado and he saw what was happing And quickly Took the emerald before Eggman Could get it

"I don't think so!" Said Chris Swiping the Emerald

"Awesome Chris Keep it away from him! Wow those things are easy" Said Eric smashing another robot

"You give me that you rodent!" Said Doctor Eggman Trying to take the Emerald Chris trying his best to keep the emerald away from him Said to Eric

"Eric Catch!" He said Throwing the Emerald To him on the second floor as Eggman Quickly Jumped in his Eggmoblie to get the emerald from Eric but as Eric Caught the Emerald

It gave him a shock

"OUCH!" He said dropping it and his leadpipe as it landed in the Eggmoblie

"…Well I have no idea what that was about but VICTORY!" He said making his trademark laugh after he said victory

"I don't think so" Said both Eric and Chris Eric Jumping on the right wing same time as Chris Got on the Left Wing

"Get off You Pipsqueaks!" Yelled Eggman Trying to get the Two "Brats" Off

Eggman Did get Eric To almost fall off and got Chris to fall off but Eric Hanged on to the side of the wing and Chris Grabbed the Lower part hanging on as they began flying Both of them hanging on

**Meanwhile Back in the Air**

"Knock it off!" Yelled Sonic as Beacon kept hitting him making just fly up again and again and again

But at that moment Tails and Amy Came Flying in With the tornado

"SONIC!" shouted Amy Holding a new ring and as they came Close to beacon Sonic tried to get closer to them and as they did He Grabbed the ring Amy had out and used it

"Thanks" He said to Amy before he Rammed right though Beacon Destroying it and landing on the ground…to see Eric and Chris on the Eggmoblie

"SOMEBODY HELP WE NEED SOMEBODY HELP!" Shouted Eric for help

"It's Eric and Chris! I need to help them" Said Sonic speeding off

Over Ground was the tornado also speeding off to help

"We are coming Guys!" "Eric Chris Hold on guys" Shouted Amy followed by tails

**Back on The Eggmoblie (ding that's a second time I didn't use meanwhile!)**

Eggman couldn't believe how easy it was to get his emerald…sure he needed to go through that Little Brat who somehow destroyed most of the robots send after him but anyway it was very easy

But as he was thinking this our two Child heroes (Never saying that again) were climbing up to him

As Eric Got up to the Top he said "Guess who Egghead!" Before punching him in the face…of cause he was only a preteen so it was not the most powerful punches

"Oh you little" Said Eggman turning the eggmoblie to its side to try and get him off But in the meantime Chris Had climbed up too so when the shaking began he holded on and just as both of them were about to fall both grabbed a side of Eggmans mustache

(The Shout of pain from Eggman was Way too violent so I am putting this text in…Bleep…Bloop…Sheep)

"Please to god get off my mustache I think you two are ripping it apart" Said eggman through the Cries of pain

"We will when you give us the emerald or else will we never let go!" Yelled Eric

"Ne-…nev-…NEVER!" Said Eggman As finally got them off but not before Chris Grabbed the Emerald

"Oh oh my pretty are you oka- OH NO THE EMERALD" He Asked his mustache before Finding out Chris got the Emerald

As both of them fell with Chris Screaming Eric said something before Screaming too!

"HEY AT LEAST WE GOT THE EMERALD…AHHHHHHH!"

**Meanwhile in the Pedo van…I mean Mr. Stewards car**

As Mr. Steward saw both of them fall he Got out his microphone and said into it

"This is agent teacher The targets are falling down from the U.F.O Il do my Best to see if I can catch them before they fall Over" He said into the micro phone Before clicking a button that Put his roof back in the car (Don't know what the things that do that are called) And Inflated his back seat to Be able to Catch the two

"…I'll save them" He said to himself before Speeding off to save the two

As Eric and Chris Almost fell down Mr. Steward Came into save them but a short wait showed he didn't need to as Sonic Came in Saving Chris and Eric and speeding off

"Good to know someone else is looking out for the kids speaking of looking out for kids better get back to school" He said not noticing the only Chris was saved by sonic and in his back seat sat a confused Eric

"This is agent Teacher I didn't need to help the targets it seems that The Hedgehog Helped the targets over"

"…Called it" Said someone behind Mr. Steward Giving him a shock

"Did you hear all that?" he asked

"…It depends…" Said Eric with an Grin

**Back at the Thorndike's garage (Oh Two times now!)**

"So how are you not dead?" Asked sonic to Eric

"…I landed in A kiddy pool close by?" Said Eric Shrugging

Meanwhile the rest of the guys were around the emerald which Chris was holding in his hand

"Now that we have one we only need six more!" Said Cream

"That's right Cream!" Said Amy Smiling

"I don't think we should keep it here it might have an effect with my computers" Said Chuck concerned

"It's okay if anything goes wrong with them Il fix them for ya!" Said Tails

"Alright that's a deal" Said Chuck

"Okay Chuck!" Said Tails

Meanwhile Chris with the Emerald in hand walked over to sonic standing next to Eric to tell sonic about something

"Eh sonic…I'm Sorry" Said Chris

"What are you sorry for?" Asked Sonic

"Well…because me and Eric los-" Said Chris

"But you two got it back didn't ya? That's all that matters and I think you two did a great job" Said Sonic giving a thumbs up to the two

"We did?" Asked Chris as Chuck Walked over to them

"You sure did Chris you two were fantasist just be a little more careful next time" Said chuck

"See Chris I told you no need to worry" Said Eric smiling

"Thanks Grandpa" Said Chris As he looked around at all his friends

Sonic

Tails and Amy

Cream and Cheese

Eric

And then they all looked at the emerald Smiling

"Well…there you go…Our first emerald!" Said Eric

End of chapter 4

OH WHAT A DOSEY Now I have to be quick or else my aunt will kill me 0_0 and again hard chapter that took days

So yeah new stuff happened

Eric had a fight with some Robots

Some weird Shock happened to Eric this chapter

We met Steward AKA Stu AKA Agent teacher (PS that's his agent name in the japannses version of sonic X

And Eric Found Steward out is an agent...which is not hard to find out

So yeah that's was it DID YOU FIND THE BEATLES REFENCE?

Oh and mom? if your reading this I Heart you!

Yeah so…Love live the power…Samurai forever…Its morphing time…

NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter five some…Changes


	5. Some Changes

Author's notes

WHAT UP! How are all of you doing :D Anyway

This Chapter is going to Be A lot of Eric and his…well…I can't tell you it would be a spoiler :D GAH!

Oh and before we begin I have been reading The reviews and have been looking at this guy called Eggmanhater And before you say anything Im not angry or anything I think it's awesome that someone is going all detective On Ma A55 I really think everyone reading should look at his reviews or as I like to call them Case's J

So Yeah Enjoy Chapter 5 Some…Changes

**Around 2 Minutes later**

Eric was sitting in a bean bag chair looking at his hand

The shock from the emerald had made a burn mark on him and somehow had made some blood come out from a wound

'I don't get it what happened? It didn't hurt Chris? Why me?' He thought while scratching his head and laying down still looking at his hand

'Plus Im pretty sure a wound big enough to draw blood does not come from a Dang Shock Maybe I should ask tails…Nah he has too much on his hands' He thought as cream came walking over

"What are you looking at Mister Eric?" She asked as Eric Quickly Put his hand on his Lap

"OH NOTHING CREAM" He Accidently Shouted

Cream covered her ears and said "You Don't need to yell"

Eric Then looked around as he saw everyone was looking at him and looked back at cream and said "Eh yeah Sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident"

Cream then took her hands from her ears and said "it's okay you didn't mean for it"

Eric then looked at his watch and saw he needed to get home ASAP

"Oh Sorry guys it looks like I have to get home now" He Said Opening the trap door And Everyone saying Bye

**On the Route to Eric's house (the trying to get the BTR CD Scene is made in mind for Eggmanhater "Eggmanhater Hating Eggman since 1925!") **

Eric was walking through the street till he saw something in a nearby store

…The new Big time rush Cd

Eric Wanted that! Right now So He walked into the store and saw it was a woman at the counter and walked up to her and began his "Seductive"ness

"Heeeeeey beautiful" He said with his arm on the counter

"…Hey…kid…what do you want?" Said the woman

"It's not about what I want it's…about what you want" He said moving closer while slowly nodding

"Ehhhh…Kid…your like 10 or something I already have enough fucking problems with getting money I don't need some fucking weirdo kid trying to fucking Seduce me so if you don't want anything get the fuck out!" Said the woman in an angry tone

"Ehhhhh…Free Btr cd?..." Said Eric having moved his arm away from the counter

"Kid…this isn't a fucking garage sale Fuck you even have any money?" She asked after face palming herself

"…Eh…" Said Eric as stood there before punching her in the nose taking the Cd and running away

"OH MY FUCKING NOSE! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Yelled the Woman running out

But as she came out Eric had already hid in the alleyway and the woman couldn't find him and when she Stopped and walked inside she said something

"…Boss is going to kill me…Fucking kid"

Eric was walking Through the Alleyway to get home quicker and of cause away from the crime scene and was singing But He began to smell something

"_I keep on getting! Stuck stuck but im never giv-_Wait…whats that smell? "He asked himself

It was hard to explain what he smelled but as he continued smelling he began to think it was something bad

He slowly continued to walk till a man with a knife jumped out on him

"Okay Kiddo gives me everything ya have and no one will get hurt Ya got me?" The man said with a heavy Spanish accent

"Wow wow I don't want any trouble man just don't hurt me" Said Eric with his hands in the air

The man moved closer and continued to talk "Okay so let's start with Ya walle- OUCH" He said before Eric Hit him Right it the Nose and looked around for a sec before finding a lead pipe and took it

'Wow you really keep helping me there lead pipe anyway' He thought to himself before pointing the lead pipe at the man

"Oh you fucking little Shit Il fucking Ki-DAH!" He said before getting hit in the side by Eric

"Okay dude What about you just get on out of here before I do things that will never let me come to heaven you dig?" Asked Eric only to be responded by a knife slash that Hit Did him in the arm giving him a Bleeding wound

"Ouch IL take that as a no" He said as the man Kept Slashing at him till he was at a dead end

"Say Ya last words kiddo" Said the man pointing his knife at Eric

'Oh Crack how am I getting out of this' He thought As the man got Closer and closer and closer and he didn't know what to do

…Eric Then Blacked out after that he really didn't know what happened his body felt a little weird before he Blacked out and when he came back He was Standing In front of the man who was just standing there shaking almost as he saw a ghost When he then said something

"El…El…El DIABLO!" He screamed running off

"What was that about? That was so weird…Il…just see if I can't forget about this…so weird!" (Yup…Eric can be an idiot sometimes)

**Later in Eric's room**

As Eric came into the room he felt like having some music on so he put on his favorite Big time rush Song in his CD player

(Background song Big time rush Till I forget about you/I don't own big time rush)

After setting the Cd in he took his Laptop and got online loading up Facebook (nor do I own Facebook…that's mark however you say his last name)

He really was just a bit bored and wanted something to do so looking at his friends and family's daily lives sounded fun he also sang a little with the song

"_Dance hard laugh more turn the music up now!"_

As he continued reading he thought back to the Spanish guy

From what Eric knew of Spanish El diablo meant The Devil and when he began to think about that he wondered what he meant about it

'Was it me he called devil?...I know I look handsome but not that handsome' He thought the last part jokingly of cause but he really wanted to know what he meant (I said Eric was a bit dumb right?...good)

As he strolled thought the pages he got bored with the endless friend requests by random people Chris's mother Talking about her film career and a random bully's from school talking about how they made some poor kid in school feel even more bad and went to YouTube (And no I don't own that) to watch some Funny videos and when that got boring he went to fanfiction . net (And not that) All he found was some story about this show where this kid who was not in the show who was friends with a kid that was in the show meeting some space alien that fell into his friend's pool (…fuck I think he found me…)

After just reading some stuff he looked and saw that it was almost time to go to bed (Yup Lot of that text was pointless…Sent your angry email to Raspymorten ) And closed the laptop and took out the CD and put it into place took off all his clothes but underwear and got into bed Closed his window and drifted off into sleep

**Next morning**

Eric was peacefully sleeping when He heard Birds Chirping and got up

He went over to the rest of his clothes about to put them on when he noticed something

"What the?"…He couldn't feel his ears

He Then put up his hand to his ear and felt…Nothing just Skin

"What the heck! Where's my ears!?" He asked himself as he felt a Twitch on the top of his head

"…What was that?" He asked himself as he then looked in the mirror…He regret it quickly

In the mirror he saw Two Brown furred Hedgehog ears

"Is…Is…those…..is those…..Animal ears" He said looking at them they were Even Twitching a little

He slowly looked away from the mirror and began talking to himself "Okay be cool Eric you can deal with this! You have been through more difficult than th-Wait something is wrong with my tail bone" He said as his tail bone felt weird

Before he could find out what was weird with his tail bone he heard a rip and looked behind himself

A brown furred hedgehog tail came out from his tail bone

He Saw the little tail Sticking out from his pants as he touched it to see if it was real

"…Yup…that's real…Well this is going to be hard to explain to mom…lot more than sonic and the others…Wow I'm taking this lightly" He said walking around the room thinking about how to go about the situation

"Okay Okay I can do this! Ill…Put on some new pants" He said getting on some new pants holding his tail to the side for a moment "and…Get my beanie hat" He says taking on his beanie hat he got on his 10th birthday "And go to Chris's house and talk with tails Yeah that's a good idea!" He said and looked at the clock seeing that it was time for school and got downstairs got his jacket and was about to go out the door as his mother Came in

"Hey Honey Don't you want Breakfast before going to school?" She asked

"Eh no its okay I'm not hungry!" He quickly said while thinking 'don't ask about the beanie don't ask about the beanie'

"Okay honey fine" She said

"Okay mom I love you!" Said Eric going out the door

**Later at school**

At lunch Eric came up to sit next to Chris Danny and Frances

"Hey Eric how's it going?" Asked Danny When Eric sat down

"Eh fine…Chris I need to talk with you later is that okay?" He asked Chris

"Yeah I'm okay with that Eric but why can't you say it in front of Danny and Frances?" Asked Chris as Eric slowly moved over to him and whispered in his ear

"Because it has to do with sonic and the others"

"Oh okay Eric But after lunch" Said Chris

"Eh I'm fine with that" He said Feeling his Ear Twitch a little under the beanie hat

**Later in the hallway**

Eric was Standing In the middle of the hallway waiting for Chris Around 2 minutes later Chris come's

"Okay so what is it Eric?" Asked Chris

"Shhh! We can't talk here hmmm Oh yeah janitor's closet!" Said Eric Opening the door and pulling Chris in

"Eh Eric do we really need to be in the janitor's closet" Asked Chris

"Yeah I don't want to see what happened" Said Eric

"…Eh…What happened?" Asked Chris Confused

"Eh…I…Don't really know Chris I woke up this morning and well…I had these" He said taking off the beanie revealing his Hedgehog Ears

"What the heck are those real?!" Asked Chris Surpised

"Wish they weren't but I can feel both of them and worst…that's not all A little after I saw that I found a…Eh…Tail" He said

"WAIT WHAT? OKAY WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO TAILS AFTER SCHOOL" Chris shouted

"Dude don't yell people will hear us!" Said Eric

"Yeah sorry Lets meet up at my garage After School Eric"

"Yeah lets!" Said Eric As he and Chris walked out of the janitors closet bumping into Danny and Frances

"…What where you guys doing in the janitor's closet?" Asked Frances

If it was an anime both Chris and Eric would be Sweet Dropping

"Eh eh…talking…" Said Eric Scratching the back of his head

"About what?" Asked Frances Crossing her arms Danny just doing his best angry stare

"…muuuusic…" Said Eric Still scratching the back of his head

"Annnnnnd?" Said Frances motioning Eric to continue the conversation As Danny noticed this he did it too

Chris Really didn't know what to say now he was stuck he was just hoping for Eric to know what to say

"…*Breathing* and how I want to become a singer" Said Eric which really was True but he really didn't want them to find out since it was a little secret of his

"Wait Seriously?" "You sing?" Asked Frances followed Danny and An Surprised expression from Chris

"…Yuuuup…and play guitar" Said Eric looking down in shame

"Well why didn't you say so?" Asked Frances

"Eh…I thought you guys would…laugh at me" Said Eric

"Why Would we dude? That's cool Have you made any songs?" Asked Danny

"Well…one but I don't have a name for it" Said Eric getting a little uplifted by his Friends

"Could to tell us any lyrics?" Asked Danny

"Eh Yeah Sure heck I could sing the song if you want to I normally get allowed to stay in the music room a little to Train at this time you can come with" told Eric as Chris hit him in the side with his elbow and whispered

"Dude! We need to get to Tails" He Whispered to Eric

"This will keep their suspicion down till we find a way to reveal it to them dude Plus you can get back to Tails and the other and tell them before I get there so tails can have his stuff up at a good time" Whispered Eric back and turned to Danny and Frances

"Yeah that would be cool" Said Danny and Frances at the same time

**A little later in the music room**

Danny and Frances Sat down in Some Chairs as Eric sat down with a wooden guitar and Cleared his throat

(Song To be Sang is a slow version of sonic boom/I just Turned down the Speed and Added some Words and some pauses I pretty much didn't do anything and I'm not trying to say I own the song because I don't that's saga's song)

**"If you're Strong…you can fly…you can reach the other side of the rainbow!"**

**"It's all right…just take a chance cause there is no circumstance…that you can't handle!"**

**"When you use your mind!"**

**"Like a Sonic boom sonic boom…Sonic Boom Trouble keeps you running faster!"**

**"Like a Sonic boom sonic boom…Sonic Boom Saving this Planet from disaster"  
"Like a Sonic boom sonic boom…Sonic Boom spinning through this world in motion"  
"Like a sonic boom…sonic boom…Sonic boom!"**

**"The time is now…They can't hide you gotta find the power deep inside…And make it happen!"**

**"Got to make it…happen"**

**"Like a Sonic boom sonic boom…Sonic Boom Trouble keeps you running faster!"**

**"Like a Sonic boom sonic boom…Sonic Boom Saving this Planet from disaster"  
"Like a Sonic boom sonic boom…Sonic Boom spinning through this world in motion"  
"Like a Sonic boom sonic boom…Sonic Boom Trouble keeps you running faster!"**

**"Like a Sonic boom sonic boom…Sonic Boom Saving this Planet from disaster"  
"Like a Sonic boom sonic boom…Sonic Boom spinning through this world…in motion"**

(End of song)

"Hey not bad Eric!" Said Frances sitting next to Danny

"Yeah what Frances said" Said Danny sitting next to

"He he thanks that means a lot coming from you guys" Said Eric Smiling But at that moment he saw the Clock At the top of the room and Remembered that He needs to go home so he can get allowed to go to tails

"Huh Sorry I have to go Guys!" He said running out of the door

"ERIC WAIT!" Yelled Danny to Eric

"What is wrong with him and Chris?" Asked Frances Confused about what What was going on

"No idea Frances…No Idea" Said Danny

**On the way to Eric's house**

As Eric was running through the street he saw someone

The Spanish guy that tried to steal his stuff

"HEY YOU YEAH YOU!" He shouted pointing at the man

When the man heard him he Turned around and said in Spanish

"Oh no oh por favor Dios no Aléjate de mí, Satanás" (sorry if it isn't right I just used Google translate so…yeah)

Eric was of cause very confused "Eh…I…don't know Spanish dude And im not angry about the wallet thing I just want to know why…well…Ya didn't kill me"

"Oh cielos gracias! You mean you do not know?" Asked the Spanish guy

"…Well If I did I don't think I would go over here and ask Duh!" Said Eric

The man looked around to see if anyone was there and said

"You…you transformed in front of me" Said the man

"Oh okay…Wait what?" Said Eric

"Well it happened like this" said the Spanish guy beginning to talk about what happened yesterday

**Yesterday 24****th ****September of 2013 (Yup now im giving a date)**

"Say Ya last words kiddo" Said the man pointing his knife at Eric

'Oh Crack how am I getting out of this' thought Eric As the man got Closer and closer and closer and he didn't know what to do

'Ha this kid don't know what's coming to him' thought the man

But at the same time Eric just Dropped the lead pipe and Stopped in his tracks

"Hey kid? Did I Scare the shit out of Ya?" Said the man walking up to Eric But jumping back When A bright Yellow glow came out from him

"YO WHAT THE HECK?!" Said the man walking back from Eric

As the glow was Taking over Eric while his body was changing quills were forming on the back of his head and his back brown Fur was spreading all over his body His eyes were growing and connecting in the lower middle and He was getting shorter

When the Glow around him was Gone there wasn't a 12 year old human standing there

But a Brown Hedgehog with Eric's hair jacket pants and shoes

As the glow was gone the hedgehog looked around and cleaned himself of dust took a deep breath and spoke

"Hmm so this is what it's like to live…awesome! Can't wait to run around here When I fully change" Said the hedgehog with his hands in his pockets looking around finding the man cowering in the corner cowering

"Oh yeah you were fighting me I forgot you were fighting me…soooo?" Said the hedgehog to the man

"Who…Are…you" Asked the man Still cowering in the corner

"Well I'm the The same kid that was there before…Or…well…What's going to happen to him" Said the hedgehog Smiling

"Wha…what?"Asked the man the man

"Well I wasn't thinking you were going to understand anyway I think it's time for me to go I wouldn't have myself stay blacked out for so long Who knows it's probably very scary in his own head! Bye!" Said the hedgehog waving goodbye to the man As the Glow Consumed him again

As the glow came over the hedgehog the man stood up and looked right at the glow

After the same amount of time it took for the hedgehog to come out from the glow as it took for Eric to come out

When he came back He was Standing In front of the man who was just standing there shaking almost as he saw a ghost when he then said something

"El…El…El DIABLO!" He screamed running off

"What was that about? That was so weird…Il…just see if I can't forget about this…so weird!"

**25****th**** September 2013**

"…Your Kidding right?..." Said Eric in Disbelive about the story

"Il tell you erizo that was what happened!" Said the man

"…Eh…Okay I believe you…whatever your name is" Said Eric

"Juan" Said the man

"Excusez-moi?" Asked Eric

"My name is Juan" Said Juan

"…Well…nice to meet you Juan…Names Eric…Not diablo" Said Eric shaking his hand with Juan

"Well you're a little comodín Eric"

"He yeah well see ya I have to go to a friend" Said Eric Waving to Juan While running off

"Adiós erizo Niño Espero verte de nuevo!" Said Juan as Eric ran off to Chris's house

**At Chris's house**

"Are you serious Chris? Did that happen to Eric?" Said tails as Chris told him about Eric

"Yeah He showed me the Ears and well…He didn't show me the tail…but it would have been awkward"

At the moment Sonic came up the trap door with Cream and Amy

"Hey Chris Cream said you wanted to talk with us" Said Amy

"Yeah what's up?" Asked sonic

"Apparently something happened to Eric which caused him to-"Said tails before Eric Slammed the Trap door up With high speeds

"Hey Guys I- oh…you're not…finished…with the thing…Sorry…Il just…stand…overhere" Said Eric slowly walking over to a corner

"Well something caused him to…develop…new features By Chris's words"

Sonic was confused by this "What do you mean? By that?...because that very vague" Said sonic

"Oh I don't know maybe THIS!" Said Eric Taking off his Beanie Revealing his ears

"AH! You just got those over night?" Asked sonic

"Well one of them I think I know what might have caused it" Said Eric

"What Mister Eric?" Asked Cream

"Well…when me and Chris were fighting egghead" Said Eric beginning to talk about the fight yesterday

**Yesterday 24****th**** September of 2013 around the time of the fight**

"You give me that you rodent!" Said Doctor Eggman Trying to take the Emerald Chris trying his best to keep the emerald away from him Said to Eric

"Eric Catch!" He said Throwing the Emerald To him on the second floor as Eggman Quickly Jumped in his Eggmoblie to get the emerald from Eric but as Eric Caught the Emerald

It gave him a shock

"OUCH!" He said dropping it and his lead pipe as it landed in the Eggmoblie

"…Well I have no idea what that was about but VICTORY!" He said making his trademark laugh after he said victory

**25****th**** September of 2013**

"You said it gave you a "shock"?" Asked tails

"Yeah why?"

"Well…I never heard of it…just giving a…"Shock"…To anyone before!" Said tails

"Yeah me neither" Said Sonic

"I may be able to find out what's so special with you Eric I just need a blood sample I got some equipment downstairs in my toolbox and Chucks Medical briefcase" Said tails

"Yeah do…that"

**Around a minute later with Very awkward stares from Sonic Chris Amy and Cream**

Tails opens the Trap door coming up with his toolbox and chucks briefcase

"Hey I got the things Eric" Said Tails putting down both the briefcase and the toolbox

"Okay Tails I'm ready…and you three do know you don't ne-" Said Eric To sonic and Cream but not before sonic responded with

"No no no I want to watch this"

"Okay Eric hold still" Said Tails With a needle in hand

Eric hold as still as possible and not after long was the blood out

"Oh dear" Said tails looking at the blood

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Eric as Tails Showed the blood in the needle to him

…His blood was half blue half red

"…Thaaat's…weird…" Said Eric slowly

"Yup…That's not all human blood" Said Sonic looking at the blood in the needle

"...well…with this and your new Tail and Ears I think whatever that shock was is…eh…transforming you into a mobain" Said Tails slowly

"…Wait what?..." Asked Eric eyes wide

"Whatever it is with you that made the emerald do this I don't know but its Making you into one of us" Said Tail

Then Eric fainted

**In Eric's Head**…**Wait we are really going into his head this time?...Cool…**

As Eric woke up He Saw around himself and saw he was in his room In the night

'Was it a dream?' He thought to himself

"Noooope this is real *Eating noise*" Said a voice in the darkness

"GAH! WHOS THERE!...I KNOW KUNG FU…" lied Eric going in his best praying mantis pose

"Dude I know you Don't know kung fu don't Be Dumb man *Eating noise*" Said the voice again

"How…How do you know that? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Asked Eric As he heard footsteps come out from the dark

…A brown Hedgehog with Eric's Clothes And Hair came out

"Yourself of cause" Said the hedgehog who was apparently himself

"Wait a second WHAT?!" Shouted Eric

"Yeah you're shocked I get it finding out your turning into a space alien is Probably Pretty hard to take in But Hey I got Chili dogs dude" Said Hedgehog Eric

"Chili dogs with myself does sound Cool…Eh what the heck" Said Eric walking over to himself and sat down and took a Chili dog and began Eating

"So *Eating noise* Mind explaining all of this stuff to me *Eating noise*" Said Eric as he sat down

"Well *Eating noise* you fainted *Eating noise* And Now we are in your head *Eating noise*" Said hedgehog Eric

"Oh *Eating noise* so *Eating noise* Why isn't it total Blackness? *Eating noise*" Asked Eric

"Oh come on Dude *Eating noise* that would be totally lame *Eating noise* and as you know We are 100% Not lame" Said Hedgehog Eric

"He he Yeah *Eating noise* So do you have a name *Eating noise*" Asked Eric

Hedgehog Eric was about to take another bite but stopped at the question

"Eh…No…I'm just…What's Going to end up happen with you" Said Hedgehog Eric Putting down his Chili dog

Eric saw this and put down his Chili dog too

"…So you kinda just Me?...But As a hedgehog?" Asked Eric sadly

"Eh…Yup…" Said Hedgehog Eric Looking down to the floor sadly

"…I can give you a name" Said Eric With his hand on Hedgehog Eric's Shoulder

"You will?" Asked hedgehog Eric

"Yeah of cause plus it would be weird calling you Eric too" Said Eric

"Yeah your right that'd just be confusing…So what do ya got?" Said Hedgehog Eric

"Hmm…I got it what about Cameron" Asked Eric

"…Cameron…Cameron…Yeah…YEAH I LIKE IT!" Shouted Cameron

"Awesome so what about we finish these Chili dogs Cameron?" Asked Eric

"Yeah let's do that!" Said Cameron happily

**Meanwhile outside Eric's Head**

Amy Chris cream tails and sonic were all looking at Eric Who Fainted

"…Well it's going to be a little before he wakes up…Who wants Chili dogs?" Asked Chris

"OH ME ME ME!" Shouted Sonic happily As the Five walked away

"Wait shouldn't we stay here till he wakes up?" asked Cream

"It's okay Cream Eric can take Care of himself he's probably having a great time just being able to be in his imagination" Said Amy to Cream while thinking

'Plus this means a lot of time where he is not going to bug me all the time' She thought

"Well…I guess I can get Chuck to ask Ella to make some Chili dogs for me Eric and Chuck Then we can just eat them…" Said Chris

"Well…What are you waiting for Chris?" Said Sonic

Meanwhile Eric was laying there smiling

End of chapter 5

Well that was fun…Plus this is the first chapter I have done where it didn't have Use An anime episode…So yeah

Some REALLLLLLLLLLY interesting stuff happened

Eric began his little transformation (Which I will reveal is going to be the main point about the Fanfiction)

Eric Almost got killed By Juan

Eric made Friends with Juan the next day

Eric Became Cameron for a short period of time

Oh and we met Cameron

Cameron got his Freaking name

Eric Stole a BTR Cd

The shock thing was explained

Oh and Blue blood?...Mobain blood…And his Blood is half Blue half Red in some places

Eric sang a Slow version of Sonic boom (Which in this universe has not been made…Of cause)

And Last of all Eric revealed his new features to the team…Can't wait to see him have to reveal Cameron

So yeah…Shit happened…LOOOOOOTS OF SHIT…and if I did put episode 5 in this it would have ended up at like 8000 words…So….Yeah…I'm going to watch some alchestbreach now

See Ya soon With Chapter 6 Revelations Mobius (Yup I don't have anything better)


	6. Revelations Mobius

Author's notes

SUP how is everyone doing? Oh what me?...well at the moment one of my cats is biting my Feet…and licking them…Its quite fun

So yeah again this is going to be a lot of explaining about why those…Changes Are happing…why do you think it's called Revelations Mobius?

Oh and me and eggmanhater have been talking a lot and I revealed to her if Sonic is Eric dad…Not telling if he is :D

And afterwards we had a ton of wazy adventures!

And then a little Afterwards I…well…I can't say it but Guess who has a new Co-Wirter?

?: Eh Hey Raspy? Why Do I have to stay in your closet?

Eh No reason

?: So can I come in now and Say who I am?

NO! we will reveal Who you are At the end Of the Chapter

?: Oh come on seriously?

Yes NOW STAY

?: Ergh this is not what I had in mind when you asked if I could be Co-writer

What was that? DO YOU WANT ME TO RELASE THE HOUNDS AGAIN?

?: OH GOD NO PLEASE!

Good now onwards

?: …Asshat

…I heard that…Anyways so my co-writer helped me make a theme song

?: dude I made it myself you only said yes to that we could use it!

…Yeah yeah don't get full of yourself…Anyways yeah It's Gotta go fast But Switched some words Anyway we will role it after We Start the chapter

?: dude that's right now! You don't have to say when

…Anyways Enjoy Chapter 6 Revelations Mobius

**gotta get fast,**  
**gotta get fast,**  
**gotta get faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!**

**I wanna move at the speed of sound like the quickest hedgehog around.**  
**got myself a situation, and it's no vacation,**  
**without any explanation, no time for relaxation!**

**nope, nope nope,**  
**nope nope nope**  
**I don't blink, I don't think**  
**I just go, go, go, g-g-g-go, go!**

**na na na na na,**  
**na na na na na,**  
**Eric! (i'm on the run)**  
**Eric! (i'm # 1)**  
**Eric! i'm comin' next, so watch out for Hybrid X!**

**gotta get fast, Eric!**  
**gotta get fast Eric!,**  
**gotta get faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!**  
**go, go, go, go, go, go hybrid, (Hybrid X)**

**gotta get faster,**  
**gotta get fast**  
**gotta get faster**  
**faster, faster, faster, faster**  
**Hybrid X!**

**In An Alleyway in downtown Station square (PS this bit was made by my co-writer)**

It a dark and stormy night, and on the side of the road was a very strange sight to anyone not reading this fanfics and/or has not seen a mobian before ( fourth wall time :P+ XD).

There was a figure, sitting on a trash can. A newspaper from yesterday blew towards the stranger in a gust of wind, and on the front page, was a picture of a big blue hedgehog fighting a fat bald man with an oversized mustache.

As soon as it landed on one of his red shoes that have a wide stripe, green cuffs almost, and a strap of sorts, that kind of looks like a Lego brick,

he grabbed it with his gloved hand. The glove was completely white, very thick, and had two spikes where his knuckles are.

He looked at the photo with the other hand holding his head, now you could see that he was a male echidna , with red fur (how is that even an evolutionary choice?), violet irises, pale peach skin, a whit crescent on his chest, and a scowl planted firmly on his muzzle. Oh and he had dreadlocks too.

After taking in the picture he let it go and it blew away.

And he went deep into memories about how he used to guard the master emerald, at its shrine on Angle Island. The days would roll by; he would have not a care in the world, just watching birds, taking naps, felling the sun on his fur, but mostly watching and taking naps.

That is until someone stepped out of the shadows.  
He got into a defensive position, and much to his surprise and dislike it was the same man from the picture.

He had a beef with this man, and fought him many times.

"What do you want Eggman?"

he demanded in a rather low gruff voice. The man, now known as Eggman kept a straight face…. For about 2 seconds,

Then he broke out into what most people could tell was fake sobbing.

"Please help me Knuckles!" he begged after dropping to his knees

The echidna we now know to be Knuckles was very much surprised by this he expected a threat, or an attack, not a cry for help.

Eggman then grabbed both of his hands in a way as to convince him of his need.

"If we don't do something fast, Sonic could make us prisoners on this planet forever!"

As much as he disliked Eggman, and people getting in his personal space, he was curious on what the "good" doctor meant, so he continued to listen instead of punching him so hard, old eggy flew to the other side of the road.

"If we can gather all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, there's a fighting chance that we can somehow reverse the effect that sent us to this world and return to where we came from!" his expression softened a lot as he remembered why he was even here in the first place.

Pictures of the battle that happened flashed through his mind, while Eggman kept talking.

"Sonic knew that he could use the Chaos Emeralds to warp himself through time and space! That's the reason he attacked Chaos Control! He found out I collected all the Chaos Emeralds, to keep them out of his grasp! You know how reckless Sonic is. I was afraid of what he might do if he got hold of the Emeralds, so I sent out defenses. But there was no stopping Sonic, he was determined to push his selfish search for thrills all the way this time, no matter who got hurt. Finally Sonic invaded Chaos Control, and to my horror he finally achieved his goal! Sonic destroyed Chaos Control and sent us all here, JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT!"  
He growled and said in a mad voice "Sonic, he's crazy!"

Eggman now had a pink hanker chief (he got it out from somewhere during the "explanation") up to his eye, and was crying. "I've changed my ways and want to live in peace, but Sonic won't let me!" he then blew his nose. Knuckles felt pity for him, then smiled

But little did he know, Eggman let up his disguise for a second where he smiled evilly, and just to add to the look, light glinted off his glasses in such a place as to make him look even more evil. But that lasted for only a second before crying again.

"What can I do? He won't even let me fix things! I want to get us back, but when I found one of the Chaos Emeralds, do you know what happened? Sonic snatched it from me, and said he's going to stay here as long as he pleases!"

"Ger, that selfish hog!" he shouted this somewhere to the sky.

And que the continuous lies! "He said that we can't leave here until he says so, he thinks this world is a lot more fun than ours, and if we don't agree it's our tough luck."

During that last part, knuckles looked more and more pissed until he growled, teeth clenched, fists tight, dreadlocks sharpened, and eyes alight with rage, so much rage. You could almost see steam coming out of his ears, or where they would be at least.

Eggman, seeing the chance to push Knux over the edge said "you'd think he'd be more concerned about his buddy."

That did it. He momentarily had a surprised look, but it vanished faster than you could say it. His look turned to pure rage, one that would scare the devil right out of hell. He "puffed" out his dreads, got up in Eggman's face, and contorted with more rage than before (if that's even possible) yelled

"SONIC IS'NT MY BUDDY! I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game! Either Sonic gives us that emerald, or I'm going to take it from him." He was dead serious  
"Be careful Sonic says he'll crush anybody that tries to get it back."

"So then," he said, one hand near his side, and the other in front of him, balled into a tight fist "A battle to the bitter end!"

Eggy kept on fake sniffing and weeping, while his frown slowly turned into a devious grin that Knuckles somehow didn't see. He raised an eyebrow and thought 'My chronic sonic troubles are over.'

**Back in the mind of Eric (And Back to my fantastic Writing *Snob laugh*)**

Eric and Cameron where Sitting in Eric's mind Chatting and Enjoying some good Chili dogs

"So as he was looking away *Eating noise* I Swiped the Soda And he still *Eating noise* doesn't know about it!" Said Eric

"Oh Yeah I remember that *Eating noise*" Said Cameron

"So…Cameron can I ask you something?" Asked Eric putting down the chili dog

Cameron Saw this and Put down his Too and Said

"Yeah of cause what?" Said Cameron

"…Why is the emerald doing this?" Asked Eric

"…Well…It's…Not really all because of the Emerald" Said Cameron

"Wait what?" Said Eric

"Well…Why do you think it gave you a shock Dude?" Asked Cameron

"…I don't know that's why I'm asking you!" Said Eric

"You're a lot more Deferent then Chris Eric…Heck you're a lot more Deferent Then any other Human" Said Cameron

"…Okay you totally Lost me Cammy" Said Eric

Cameron Then Stood up and said

"Dude a chaos Emerald Can't do this kind of Stuff By Itself…But it can speed some things up" Said Cameron

Eric then stood up too

"…What are you getting at Cameron?" He Said with Crossed arms

"What I'm getting at is you should ask our mom about dad" Said Cameron

"Okay Two things One I will do that and two You should Stick to Stuff like You And your Instead of making it confusing" Said Eric

"…Okay but remember what I said Eric Speak to Ma" Said Cameron Sitting down and beginning to munch on a another Chili dog

Just as Eric was About to Sit down A giant Flash Came into the Room

"Ehhh Cameron what's that?" Asked Eric Pointing to the Flash of White

"Oh Dang I was hoping for some more time to Enjoy with you" Said Cameron

"What do you mean?" Asked Eric

"The Flash of white is because you're waking up" He said

"Oh Dang I Still had a Chil-…Wait…I SMELL CHILIDOGS OUT THERE!" Shouted Eric Running into the light With Cameron Waving goodbye

**Later at Eric's house**

After Scaring Tails and Amy By jumping up behind them and Getting Some Chili dogs Eric had to get home So he said Goodbye to everybody And Went off It wasn't long before he was At his Front door and went in

"HEY MOM! HEY DAD" Yelled Eric as he came inside and Set his jacket on the hanger

"Hey Honey Dinner is ready!" He heard his mother say Putting down a plate of Chili dogs

"OH CHILI DOGS!" Said Eric Sitting down at the table

"Oh Honey we Got TV bad today" Said his mother as she sat down

"Oh Awesome! I won't have to Go over to Chris to hear the news!"

"Yes its wonderful dear" Said his mother

**A little later in the Living room**

As Eric and his mother sat down he began to think

'Oh looks like she is going to find out about sonic know' He though since his mother had not been up to news lately

And he was right as soon as she turned on the TV It popped onto a news story about sonic

"What? How?! It can't be?! He looks Just like! No…" Said his mother

"Wait? He looks like who?" Asked Eric

"Eh…Honey we need to talk" Said his mother

"About what mom?" Asked Eric

"About…your father" Said his mother

"Eh…Okay…" Said Eric Confused

"I want to talk about how we both met" Said his mother

**14****th**** of august 1997**

16 years ago in Texas

I was 26 and had just gotten A house the outskirts of Texas I was happen since this meant I didn't have to be Locked in a apartment and was Exploring my Probity when I saw something in the distends As I looked Closer I saw it was a portal opeing

It was a man in a flying machine come through that portal by the name of Doctor Ivo robotkin (DUH DUH DUUUUH)

"*Breathing* A NEW WORLD READY FOR CONQUERING This Will be much easier to take over then that blasted Mobius!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" I Accidently shouted As Doctor Robotkin Noticed me

"Oh Hello Dear My name is Doctor Ivo Robotkin The person that Soon will be Lord of this universe What about I give you the honor as first person to undergo Roboticization in my headquarters" Said Doctor Robotkin

"Eh…Can I say no?" I asked only to Have Some Robots grab onto me as Robotkin said

"No" He said As the robots Carried me through the same portal and as I was dragged in I couldn't belive my eyes

I was on another planet

It was a picturesque paradise with green fields and beautiful blue lakes and palm trees and the soil was checkered brown and it's hard to explain but there were gaint…Loops

"Oh Yes I forgot we can't have you Find the location of My Secret base can?" Said Robotkin as He got His robots to knock me out while carrying me

When I woke up I was inside some kind of machine

"Whe- Where am I?" I asked as I got my answer when I heard Robotkin answer

"Well you're in my prototype Roboticizer Dear You're the First one to be tested on" Said Doctor Robotkin

"What in the world is a robotizizer?" I Asked

"Well Dear This Machine will turn you into A MINDLESS SERVENT OF YOUR NEW LORD ROBOTKIN" He Said As he began to Laugh Until I heard a loud boom

"I don't Think so Julian Let that woman Go" I heard someone say

"ERGH FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS ROBOTKIN!" Yelled Robotkin

After that I Just heard Loud Explosions Till I heard Robotkin Shout out at the Person Who saved me

"CURSE YOU ROTEND I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY!" As he Ran away

"Hey are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Asked the voice as I heard him walk around to another part of the room

"Well I have a little headache and everything but I think I'm fine" I said to the voice

"That's good…Okay I think I found out how to open it" Said the voice as I heard the doors open to reveal my rescuer to be

A blue hedgehog In front of a control panel

You can most likely guess my Reaction

After He calmed me down he told me his name was Jules and that he was a part of the Acorn army and Heard about Robotkin Making Some kind of portal to go to another world to take over and came to rescue the inhabitants of that World

He Explained that he May have saw the portal a little Back And walked me to it

On the way I began to ask some questions

"So…Where am i?" I asked as We Walked

"…Well at the moment we are at green hill but this planet is called Mobius…What about where you live" Asked Jules

"Earth…and well…I live in a state called Texas…it's not the best state but it's good enough" I said as we moved through Green hill

"So there any Mobains there?" He asked

"Any what's?" I asked

"Eh..I Though so…Well a mobain is…Well…A Creature like me" He Said As We walked Through Green Hill

"…So…you're a species of…Eh…What are you?" I asked as he stopped a little and yes this is where I found out that He was a hedgehog

"Well No…We are…Well…Many different animals…And I'm a hedgehog Ms.…Eh...He he…I just Realized I don't know your name…So…Ms?" He Asked Shrugging

"Eh Janet…Names Janet" I said reaching out for a handshake

"Well Nice to meet you janet" He Said Shaking my hand

"Well let's get to that Portal Janet" He said as we continued through Green hill

**A little walk later**

As we walked Through Green Hill We began to see The portal

"Hey Jules I think I see the portal!" I Said Pointing to the Portal in the distends

"Yeah I can see it too Well Come on let's get over there!" He Said

"Right Jules!" I said as we continued to walk

**Later At the Portal**

As we came to the portal I couldn't believe my eyes it was giant! Around 50 Ft tall and as I looked at Jules He was Just looking at the giant machine awestruck

"Eh…Looks bigger up close" He Said as He Looked at the portal Which Appeared to still be on

"Eh yeah…I Didn't get a good look last time…That and it looked much smaller back on earth" I Said Looking at the gaint machine

"…Anyway It was nice meeting you janet" He Said Taking his Hand out for a handshake

"Eh Nice to meet you too Jules too bad I have to go already you seem like a nice…hedgehog" I Said Shaking his hand

…That was an awkward moment

"…So…Yeah…Bye…" He Said As I walked over to the portal Hoping I could leave this little Adventure behind me

…I Couldn't…

When I came home I Found out I was Right at where Robotkin dragged me in

"What the?...Was…It a dream?" I Said As I woke up there Sighed and Went to my house

A Little Later My Tail bone began to Feel Weird (…I think we know where this is going)

It didn't take Long before I Heard a Rip as A Small Brown Hedgehog Tail Came out From My pants

…Again you could most likely guess my reaction

Once I Calmed Down I took this as Pretty Good Proof that Mobius Was Real

**Present time On Earth**

As his mother had Explained Everything Eric had Shock after Shock and thought There Couldn't be More Shocks But as his mother's Story Was Coming to a Close He Have the Last Shocks for today

"After A little I Found your Step-Father and then…Well…Do you remember the birds and the bees?" She asked him Just to have a small nod

"Well You know What happened And After I gave Birth the Doctors Somehow couldn't find any relation to your Step-father in you Only from Me and Some Unknown man…" She Said Slowly

"And After you were Born The Doctors also found out that you somehow grow up Too slow for a normal human but You Looked Normal both Biologically and physically For a person of your age at the time and Continue to This day…None of the doctors knew Why and they still don't...The government said If the public Found out that People Would…To put it in Words you Would understand "Really Freak" So They Gave the family a New Name and put your Step-father as…well…Your Step-father…I think that something may have happened to me there on Mobius and somehow whatever that happened made some kind of connection Between Me and Jules and somehow Gave me the…Eh…Tail…And well…You…So…That's it I guess" She Said finishing the Story

"Eh…Mom…I have something to tell you too" Said Eric as He began to tell her about what had happened the Last half a week

**Later after Eric had told his mother about his changes**

Eric without his Beanie hat on Sat next to his mother As the TV was on

"Well I think about the Good things this has done Like the fact I can Hear and smell A Ton better…That and Cameron" He Said Mid Conversation Still Glad about being able to Have his Ears Hang out a little

"Honey doesn't it get Cramped for your Ears to Be inside that Hat all day?" His mother asked him

"Well Yeah but without the hat it would be A short time before I'd be caught" He Said as He began to Look at the TV Still Talking about Sonic

They were talking about If he was a Danger or not and Blah blah blah They Didn't really know that hero They didn't know that without him at the moment they would Be a part of the Eggman empire right now…That or Eggman would continue to try and take over the City

"So…How is that Sonic Guy? I heard the News talk about him like he was a bad guy like they are those Cops that Come here sometimes saying you were Sited at a Crime Sce-…Honey?" His mother asked him as he thought of Sonic

"Honey...Honey?" She continued to ask till he finally came back and they continued their talk

**Later in Eric's Sleep**

As Eric Began to Sleep He thought that it would be good to have a "chat" with Cameron

And as He began to fall asleep He Soon "Woke up" in his room and Saw Cameron sitting on his chair at the edge of the room singing along to a song they knew as it didn't appear to he had noticed him

**"If you said goodbye to me tonight! There would still be music left to write! What Else Could I Do? Im so inspired by you! I haven't been there for the longest time!"** He sang to the song (Which is Billy Joel's for the longest time) as he saw Eric Had Woke up

"Oh Hey Dude! So you talked With Ma?" He asked Eric Who came out of the Bed and Walked over to his chair next to him

"Yup…So…That Jules Guy is my dad?" He asked

"Yuuuuup!" Said Cameron as Eric Sat Down

"…So…im not Human?" Asked Eric as Cameron responded quickly

"WHAT NO COME ON OF CAUSE NOT…You're like 25% not..." Said Cameron

"Uh…So Can you Explain some more?" Asked Eric

"Well Okay but this is going to be a little long so pay attention okay?" Said Cameron

"Yeah il pay attention Cameron…So please explain" Said Eric

"Eh Okay so it's like this When Ma came to Mobius the Portal well…affected her DNA in Ways Which would take like freaking hours to explain So yeah It Affected her and…To put it short Because of the chaos Energy that was in that portal which Egghead built it made so the First Mobain She had contacted with Would…Eh more Stuff that would take long…anyway To put it shorter the DNA from that person would affect her and Her Children Eh…Change their DNA and Stuff Change around Like the half of that Stuff into stuff Which Was…Kinda mobain on your part and Those Parts full mobain on her part Your DNA Eh…Needed a "Kickstart" for them to Be like your mom's Aka A small Bit chaos energy but when you Came in contact with the Emerald You got A LOT of that DNA and…well…This is happening…" Said Cameron

"Eh…Okay I think I got it…Wow this place is boring when there is no Chili dogs on the table" Said Eric Looking Down at the table before looking up again

"Wait! If this is like a dream and Stuff then isn't this KInda a Lucid Dream?" Asked Eric

"Eh…Wait yeah I think so" Said Cameron

"Eh…Okay let's see if I can Dream something up that can help right now!...Ehmm…Two waiters Come in with Plates of Chilidogs" Said Eric As his door Opened for Two Waiters that came in with two plates

"Two Plates of Chilidogs for the sirs!" They said placing down the plates Revealing Hot Chilidogs

"Oh awesome! This is so cool!" Said Eric

"You Know what this means?" Asked Cameron

"Of cause I do Now! Dream if you would CRANK THAT TOM JONES!" He said Snapping his fingers as It's not unusual By tom jones began to play and the Two Began to Sing along

**One kickass dream later**

As Eric woke up from His Dream He Looked out and saw it was around mid-day (It was good that it was the week end)

As he got his clothes on he looked into the mirror

There was a little more fur around the tail area but that really wasn't what he was thinking about

…How the heck was he going to tell the others?

How was he going to tell them that this was apparently going to happen sooner or later to them?

Or the fact that he's dad was a dang hedgehog?

…Or freaking Cameron

"Ergh my Live went from pretty normal to Freaking crazy over only a half dang week!" He said to himself

Then he noticed something

…A black dot just appeared on his nose

"Ehh…Okay?" He said to himself as the blackness Went over his entire Nose

"…I am getting a muzzle…A Freaking muzzle…" He said to himself as His nose began to Change Shape Into a hedgehog muzzle

"Eh…Does it still work the same way?" He said to himself as be took a sniff

"Ohhh Flowers!...Wait this is downtown how am I smelling flowers?" He said to himself looking around till he Opened the window and looked out to See their Downstairs neighbor having flowers outside her window

"…Even more super Smell…YES!" He Said fist pumping and walking outside his room to his mom

"Hey mom you here?" He asked looking around the kitchen till he saw a note

"Dear Eric I have gone out to buy some milk if you need to go to Chris to talk with him and the others then it's okay" He said reading the note

"…Well They may need something over there…Well a human hedgehog guy has to do what a human hedgehog guy has to do" He Said running into his Room to instead of his beanie to cover up his changes to take his Blue hoody

**A little later at the Thorndike garage**

"Wow a chaos emerald! Does anyone know how they work or where they come from?" Asked Chris Staring at the chaos emerald in a machine in their garage

"Nobody knows much except that they are really powerful!" Said Tails

"I hope my analysis reveals something about its make up!" Said Chuck at the computer

At the meantime a knock was heard from the trap door

"I Know you are in there! You haven't let me Clean up there for so long I am issuing a dirt alert" Said The voice from downstairs

"Oh no its Ella Tails quick hide" Said Chris to tails who began panicky looking around As Ella came up and Jumped over to the bean bag Chair and Tried his best to look like a doll as Ella came up and lucky didn't see him

"I knew I'd find you here Christopher" Said Ella

"Oh Hi Ella" Said Chris as Ella Looked around the room

"Keeping this Room Dust Free is a losing battle Eh not that I'm complaining but it's like trying to vacuum a dirt road i-" Said Ella Vacuuming the room till she notices tails

"Ohh it's so precioso! Is it yours Christopher?" Asked Ella

"Eh…No im taking care of it…For…Eric…" Said Chris

"Ah! Well it almost looks real to me!" Said Ella Looking at tails who by accident looked at her giving her a surprise but before she could say anything Chris Quickly toke it away

"Ehh…I think I'll go outside and Play!" Said Chris Running downstairs

"Eh...Me too!" Said Chuck Running downstairs with Chris

"Wow tails! That was one Close call!" Said Chris Running Off with tails on his back

"Ha ha! We Sure fooled her!" Said Chuck while running

At this moment Sonic was up on the balcony taking a nap but was woke up by the two

"Ergh cant a Hedgehog Take a nap in peace?" He asked himself as Chris Chuck and tails Ran into Mr. Tanaka

"Master Chris what may I ask is going on?" He asked standing there

"Eh…we were just playing a game of catch the comically sized Fox…Ha ha…Bye" Said Chris Sneaking around Mr. Tanaka

"Eh ill think I-"Tried Chuck to say before Mr. Tanaka Interrupted him

"Sir while I Commend your desire to stay Fit I would stick to adult Sports like bowling" Said Mr. Tanaka

"You can't tell me What to do! Il play Damn Ring around the rosy if i-" Tried Chuck to Say before Interrupted him again

"Perhaps you should slow down rest is very imported! And I believe its time for your nap!" Said Mr. Tanaka beginning to push Chuck away

"I don't need a nap!" "You can play later!" "I have work to Do!" "Come along Mister Thorndike!" "FORGET IT!" Said chuck followed By Tanaka...followed by chuck…by Tanaka…and chuck…Meanwhile Eric had Gotten to The house and walked in as Chuck was taken away by Tanaka and walked up to Chris both of them looking at Tanaka taking away chuck and Asked

"Wow what did Chuck do to get Sensei so Angry?" He asked looking at the two

"Eh…Eric? is that a-" Chris was about to ask before Eric said

"Yes…Yes it is a muzzle…" Said Eric as Amy came bumped into him as Chris said

"Amy! You know it's dangerous to go wandering around here by yourself" He said

As Amy was getting up and was about to say something when she noticed Eric muzzle

"Yes yes it's a muzzle now what is it?" Questioned Eric

"I Just saw a news report and It looks like they found another chaos emerald!" Said Amy As the four Sprinted into the Living room to see the news report

"Strange energy Spikes which Seem to be Coming from the silver valley area have Played Havoc with computers and machines in the entire Region More at 11" Said the News Report on the TV As the Four Sat on the Sofa to See it

"I bet it's a Chaos emerald!" Said tails

"You know…that place isn't very far from here I usually go there every time I jog Lets Check it out!" Said Eric Standing up

As the Four ran outside Amy Began to Talk with sonic who was on the balcony

"Hey Sonic you heard the news?" Shouted Amy

"Huh?" Said Sonic waking up from his nap

"We are all going to silver valley…Come along and we will have a picnic there" Said Amy

"But we are going for the emerald" Said Tails

"I Think a picnic sound's lovely" Said Eric

"Nah I have been there before" Said Sonic

"WHAT YOU CAME WITHOUT ME? Wait…Oh…you stopped here on one of your runs now I get it!" Said Amy

"Yup you guessed it!" Said Sonic

"FINE SONIC! COME ON GUYS WE WILL HAVE MORE FUN WITHOUT HIM ANYHOW!" Said Amy

"How Will we get there without a car Grandpa is resting and I can't ask Tanaka to Drive?" Asked Chris

"Hmmm…if tails Drives then he's just going to be spotted…What do we do…What do we do…HEY I KNOW HOW WE ARE GOING TO GET THERE!" Said Eric

***Said In Country song voice* LATEEEEER! AT THE TRAAAAIN! **

Chris Sat down In the train with Tails and Amy Sitting next to him pretending to be dolls meanwhile Eric relaxed on the roof of the cart

Down in the Cart the passengers were beginning to say things

"Wow those Stuffed animals are Really Cute!" Said a little girl

"Isn't he a little old for those toys?" Asked an older woman

"Am I the only one that saw the Kid Climb up on the top of the train when we got on?" Asked a Young man

And as the people began to say more and more things Chris Tails and Amy began to whisper to each other

"They are all staring!" Whispered Chris

"It's okay Chris we are almost at our stop" Whispered Tails

"Eh Chris…I have to Blink what do I do?" Whispered Amy as A child's hand Yanked her Ear

"Hey mom can I get one of these? Wake up mommy! Wake up! Oh please can I have one oh please please you said I could have a toy if I was good! I really want it mommy! Please please plea-" Was the child about to say before Amy Slammed her across the cart and into the wall With her Boot and Began to Cry (…Damn…Don't Piss Ames!)

"Ohhh So sweet now if I only could Blink Everything would be perfect!" Said Amy

**Meanwhile on the top of the train**

As Eric was Sitting on the roof he was Singing a little song to get the train ride to be over quickly

"Hmmm…We didn't start the fire!..Okay Eric One two three NOW!"

**(Song Sang/We didn't start the fire/I don't own shit)**

**"*Humming the beat*"**

**_"Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray"  
"South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio"_**

**"Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television"**  
**"North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe"**

**"Rosenbergs, H Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom"**  
**"Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye"**

**"Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen"**  
**"Maciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye"**

**"We didn't start the fire"**  
**"It was always burning"**  
**"Since the world's been turning"**  
**"We didn't start the fire"**  
**"No we didn't light it"**  
**"But we tried to fight it"**

**"Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev"**  
**"Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc"**

**"Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dancron"**  
**"Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock"**

**"Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team"**  
**"Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland"**

**"Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev"**  
**"Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez"**

**"We didn't start the fire"**  
**"It was always burning"**  
**"Since the world's been turning"**  
**"We didn't start the fire"**  
**"No we didn't light it"**  
**"But we tried to fight it"**

**"Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac"**  
**"Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge On The River Kwai"**

**"Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball"**  
**"Starkwether, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide"**  
**"Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia"**  
**"Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go"**

**"U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy"**  
**"Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo"**

**"We didn't start the fire"**  
**"It was always burning"**  
**"Since the world's been turning"**  
**"We didn't start the fire"**  
**"No we didn't light it"**  
**"But we tried to fight it"**

**"Hemingway, Eichman, Stranger in a Strange Land"**  
**"Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion"**

**"Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania"**  
**"Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson"**

**"Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex"**  
**"J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say"**

**"We didn't start the fire"**  
**"It was always burning"**  
**"Since the world's been turning"**  
**"We didn't start the fire**  
**"No we didn't light it**  
**"But we tried to fight it**

**"Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again"**  
**"Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock"**  
**"Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline"**  
**"Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan"**

**"Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide"**  
**"Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz"**  
**"Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law"**  
**"Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore"**

"…I just remembered all of that song…Wow…I can't believe I just did that"

'Hey Eric? Can you hear me?' Eric heard Someone…How sounded like Cameron

"Wow Cameron? Is that you?" He asked the nothing

'Dude I found out How to talk with you through your mind cool Eh?' Asked Cameron

"Wow That's Freaking awesome!" Said Eric to Cameron

'And that's not all do you remember when Juan told you about how I did that Glow thing?' Asked Cameron

"Yeah yeah I do why?" Asked Eric

'Well I found a way to do it a lot Quicker and for a Longer time!' Said Cameron

"Hey…That's cool I guess" Said Eric

'But that's not why I wanted to talk with you' Said Cameron

"Eh…So why then?" Asked Eric

'I don't think it's a chaos Emerald Over there' Said Cameron

"Wait Why?" Asked Eric

'It…Doesn't feel right' Said Cameron

"What are you talking about" Asked Eric

'I just want you to be very careful Eric' Said Cameron

"Eh…Okay then Cameron I will' said Eric

"Awesome Eric thanks' Said Cameron

And then he heard nothing

Eric looked around before lying down again and enjoying the ride

**Back at Thorndike mansion (And back to co-writer)**  
Sonic was lying on the roof, relaxing, taking in the sunshine (can you feel it? (Everybody that gets that reference gets a cookie!)).

He hadn't a care in the world, until he heard a certain jetpack; he knew all too well whom it belonged to. He looked up, only to see Bokun, the messenger of old Eggman.

Bokun flew down, set his bag gently down, opened it, and got out a small TV from inside.

"rrrr." He moaned as for a little guy it was very heavy.

He then laughed "hahaha" he then set it down on the tip of Sonic's shoe, and said "message for you."

He then pushed the button on the TV and it turned on "here you go"

On the TV was the two penetrating violet eye of the Knucklehead from earlier.

"Sonic, I'm sick of all your selfish stunts.

This time you've gone too far! I'm challenging you to a showdown!" Sonic, bored, turned his head to the side.

"Meet me a Silver Valley in one hour, and don't be late" he had an annoyed squiggle on his mouth. And going unnoticed, bokun backed up from the TV.

A new voice came up, one that belonged to none other than Eggman.

Sonic frowned when he heard it say "this message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire, which is not responsible for its content, except this part :D." the message then started sparking, and Sonic, not knowing it what it was going to do(but had a pretty good idea), just sat and stared like an idiot. Then it exploded! It made a sound somewhere between boom and poof, so I'll just say boof.

**Later At silver valley (And back to me)**

"Good Chili dogs!" Said Eric Eating a chili dog sitting with the others at the Picnic Blanket

"This Picnic was a super idea Amy!" Said tails eating a sandwich

**"**This was totally worth the trip even if there isn't an emerald here!" Said Chris Eating An able

"If there is a chaos Emerald here Then Where is all the people?" Asked Am Looking around

"Maybe something else cost those energy spikes?" Said tails

"I guess it most have been a mistake but we could Still have some fun while we are here!" Said Chris

"We could take a hike in the mountains" Said Tails looking at the Big Mountains

"Or Go swimming in the lake" Said Amy

"Am I the only one noticing those suspicious Bubbles in the water?" Asked Eric as a large red-violet robot with an all-around glass encasing center Came out of the Lake

As they began to Run away the Robot Grabbed Them All but Eric With Its Claws And Put Them Inside it As Eggman flew down And As Eric Ran

"Eggman!" Said Tails

"You rat! You tricked them into broadcasting that News story!" Said Chris

"Oh no no no I Generated artificial energy Spikes Just like the ones made by Chaos Emeralds! It's not my fault if those news hounds Barked up the wrong tree" (Or whatever he says there…Because I really can't hear shit)

"I hate to say it but even eggman had me out foxed

"…That's still tricking them Eggman…" Said Chris

"WELL HE'S PLAN FALLS BECAUSE WE ARE OUTTA HERE!" Said Amy as She Begun to Swing Wildly at the glass…Which Somehow didn't Break (Wow not even a piko piko hammer?...Wow)

(Do you guys Remember that Bit in Chapter 4 When I used those / Things Right?...Get ready for more of dat…But kinda different)

"Ha ha you can't Leave! I need you incase my first plan to beat sonic fails!" Said Eggman

/

'Yo Cameron! Is there any way you can help me get the others out?' Asked/though Eric

/

"Sonic isn't here!" Said Amy

/

'…Yeah…But il need to be in control for a little' Said Cameron Inside Eric's mind

/

"Oh Trust me he will be here any second now!" Said Eggman

/

'Eh…Okay…But Will it hurt?' Asked/Though Eric  
/

Up on a nearby Cliff Sat Knuckles Waiting for sonic to come

/

'No of cause not Now get ready for to Feel a little werid!' Said Cameron inside Eric's mind

/

'Where's sonic? He should have been here by now!' Though Knuckles to himself as Sonic Stopped Right in front of him

"Oh hey Knuckles!" Said Sonic

"Your late…Slowpoke!" Said Knuckles

"Yeah Well I stopped to enjoy the Scenery This Planet is kinda Cool! It's nice here! You would like it too if you Stoped being A party pooper!" Said Sonic

"Enough talk Let's go!" Said knuckles

"Oh Relax a little buddy!" Said Sonic

"Im not your buddy and don't forget it smart ass! NOW PUT THEM UP! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO SNIFF THE FLOWERS" Shouted Knuckles

"Wow wow Watch the potty mouth Knuckles Plus that's your lose you don't know what your missi-" Said Sonic before Knuckles interrupted him

"SHUT UP NOW GIVE ME THAT EMERALD YOU STOLE OR ELSE!" Shouted knuckles again

"Ha ha ha! Your Brain is even slower than your feet! WOW!" Said Sonic Dodging a Swing from knuckles as the fight began

**Meanwhile down the Side of the mountain**

"Go Knuckles! Show Sonic he can't keep us stuck here our only hope is for you to destroy that tyrant!" Said Eggman cheering for Knuckles

"Sonic…" Said Chris

"Ergh! Do they have to freaking fight now can't they Free us first?" Asked Amy

"Uh…Guys?...Who is that?" Asked Tails Pointing to Someone Sitting on a hill close by

"Who are you talking about tai- Wait…who is that?" Asked Chris

"Who in the world are you two talking about?" Asked Amy before she also saw the figure

Out in the distends Sat Someone And As they Looked Closer They Saw it was

…Another Mobain hedgehog (Well…It's a surpise for them but I think all of you with any brain cells Know who it is)

"Eh is that anyone you know?" Asked Chris

"Eh…No We don't know any other Hedgehogs then Sonic!" Said Tails

"But Who is That?" Asked Amy

**On that Same Hill**

"Yeah They See us Eric" Said Cameron (…Come on you already knew that)

'…I know I said this already…But this Feels werid…' Said Eric…in Eric's mind (Wow that's weird)

"Yeah but that's how it feels like to be me Anyways Which Pocket Did you say That Ring was?" Asked Cameron

'Left One' Said Eric as Cameron Took Out the ring

"Okay then…Get Ready to see something awesome" Said Cameron as He Focused On the ring And Ran At the robot Jumping right at the Glass Breaking it And Coming out from the other side As Smoke Raise up Getting Sonics Attention

As Knuckles was Swinging at him again finally hitting him sending him Flying off As When he Flew up he Saw Eggman Shouting his Way

"Get him knuckles!" He Shouted

"Its eggman!" Said Sonic as he landed running off to fight him

"GET BACK HERE YOU QUITER!" Shouted Knuckles running after him

"We can finish this later!" Said Sonic stilling running after eggman

**Meanwhile at the robot**

"*Cough Cough* Who Was that?" Asked Chris Coughing from the Smoke"

"No Idea But he or she made a hole in the glass" Said Amy As they all went over to the hole

"HEY! WHO EVERY BROKE THE GLASS PLEASE GET US DOWN FROM HERE! THAT PERSON OR SONIC!" Shouted Amy as eggman flew over To them

"LOOK WHAT ALL OF YOU HAVEDONE YOU WRECKED MY WRECKING BALL AND IT WASN'T EVEN INSUARED!" Shouted Eggman

"Ehh…I was going to do something but it really wasn't us" Said Tails

"OH REALLY THEN WHO WAS IT?" Asked Eggman as a Brown Blur Raced up And Destroyed the legs of the robot and Stopped behind Eggman

"That would be me" Said Cameron as Eggman Turned his eggmobile around and saw him

"What? Another one of you? How!?" Asked Eggman

"Eh it wound take too long to explain…That and it would be a spoiler" Said Cameron

"Who are you!?" Asked Eggman

"Me? Oh well good doctor! My name is…Cameron" Said Cameron

"Ergh! Robot ATTACK! HIM!" Commanded Eggman to his robot

"Nah ah don't think so!" Said Cameron as he Ran into the robot's legs destroying them as the robot fell back onto the ground

"AHH!" Screamed everyone as the robot fell over

"Ouch that hurt" Said Chris getting up with the rest of them as Cameron Stopped in front of it

"Hey you guys okay?" He Asked Smiling

"Eh…Yeah we are fine" Said Chris

"Awesome!" Said Cameron Looking out in the distant to see sonic approaching

"Oh Looks like I did my part See ya when the Robot's gone!" Said Cameron Speeding off into the forest

"Hey wait!" Yelled Chris Just as sonic made it over to them

"Oh finally someone I know how to deal with" Said Eggman

"Hey egghead your robot already down?" Asked Sonic

"Well it may be for now but it isn't out!" Said Eggman as he pressed a button on his eggmoblie as the robot's claw's retracted and turned into Feet as the robot stood up again as a turret retracted out of the top of it

"ATTACK!" Commanded Eggman

As the robot began shooting after sonic he jumped behind a nearby rock as the robot kept firing at the rock

And when the smoke lifted sonic still stood there as the turret got through the rock

"…Oh oh" Said sonic as the robot began firing again and he jumped away from the gun fire again

But at the same time Knuckles jumped out from a nearby tree and dive kicked the robot in one of the turrets

"THIS IS A BATTLE BETWEEN SONIC AND ME! IL FIGHT MY WAY!" Yelled knuckles at Eggman once he landed

As sonic Saw this he just surged

"FIGHT YOUR WAY AH!? WELL IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT A CLEAN FIGHT I HAVE TO START PLAYING DIRTY!" Yelled Eggman pressing another button on the eggmobile as the robot Flew over to the other side of the lake

"Okay Plan A didn't work so we are going with Plan B" Said Eggman

"BRING ME THE CHAOS EMERALD OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN" Yelled Eggman

"What is this? Eggman swore to me all he wanted was to live in peace" Said knuckles

"Dude come on this is like the…What 3rd time you have be tricked by him?" Said sonic

"That…That bastard…He lied!" Said knuckles

"Looks like your finally catching on pal" Said sonic

"Sonic! We all know your weak spot is water so I set your friends over there were you can't save them without treading H20" Said Eggman

"…Oh come on Eggy you have to be kidding me?" Said Sonic as he Quickly Sped around the Lake And Destroyed the robots legs (Or is it arms now?)

"Oh my…how didn't I see this coming" Said Eggman to himself

"Hey you alright Chris?" Asked Sonic

"Eh yeah…im fine" Said Chris as sonic moved over to Amy but before he could help her up she Hugged him (Bear hugged him…)

"OH SONIC IM SO HAPPY YOU CAME HERE TO SAVE ME!" Said Amy

"Yikes take it easy Amy I can't freaking breathe!" Said Sonic in between trying to get air

"Oh sorry" Said Amy letting him go

"Ergh…Oh wait RUN" Said Sonic as they all ran away as the robot Stood up

"IM NOT CALLING IT QUITS LET HEDGEHOG YOU ONLY HAD A PREVIEW OF THIS ROBOTS FIRE POWER YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD MEAT!" Said eggman as the robot fired missiles and gun fire all over the place all hoping to hit sonic

"I Have got you now!" Said Eggman as everyone hid behind some rocks as Knuckles Ran in front of the rocks

"Let…Us handle this" Said Knuckles

"Wait who else is there but you?" Asked Sonic

"Me of cause" Said Cameron Jumping down from a nearby tree

Sonic went wide eyed and looked at Tails

"We are just as shocked as you" Said tails

"Well lets kick it knuxs" (Think I spelled that right) Said Cameron as He Jumped Up in the Air to take out some of the missiles

As Knuckles Ran right at the robot dodging gun fire and Smashing his way up the robot till he reached Eggman

"Oh…Hello" Said Eggman as knuckles seemed to almost stop in midair

"YOU LIER!" Yelled knuckles as he punched the Eggmoblie as hard as he could

(Insert homerun joke here)

As knuckles hit the eggmoblie to kingdom Kong (Or someplace far away) He Landed on top of the robot smashing it too as a giant crack went down the robot and it exploded

**Around a minute later**

As Chris Amy and Tails Looked out when the exposition stopped they Saw Knuckles and sonic Jumping down from a tree (Because sonic saved knuckles from the impacted and stuff…have I mentioned you have to had seen sonic X before reading this?)

"Sonic!" Shouted Amy Running over to the Two followed by Chris "You guys okay?" He Asked

"Yeah Knuckles and I have it all under control" Said Sonic As knuckles looked at him and smiled a little

In the Same Time Cameron sped up to the group

"Okay then who in the world are you?" Asked Amy

"And where do you know knuckles from?" Asked Sonic

"And how did you get transported here?" Asked Tails

There was a little pause

"Don't you want to add anything?" Asked Cameron Chris

"Eh no Amy already Said what I wanted to ask" Said Chris

"Well okay then to answer in order Name Cameron that's a secret and Who Says I was transported here" Said Cameron

"How are you acting so causal about this?" Asked Amy

"Eh I have been through weirder things" Said Cameron

"I Ask again…How…Do you…Know knuckles" Said Sonic

"…Our little Sercet" Said Cameron

**Around 4 minutes ago (Flashback!)**

As Knuckles saw sonic speed off he noticed something moving in the woods

"Hello? Show yourself!" Said Knuckles

And then he noticed…it felt like chaos energy

As he walked into the woods he saw something move again he looked almost as fast as sonic

"Whoever you are Stop running around

"Okay" Said Something

"Where are you?" Asked knuckles

"Above you Stupid" Said the same thing again

As knuckles looked up he saw a brown hedgehog in a leather jacket and jeans

"What but how?" He asked

"Eh long explanation short one is im mostly made of up physical chaos energy

"So it was you I felt!" Said Knuckles

"Yup awesome to finally see an Echidna" Said Cameron

"But how do you not know what an echidna looks like?" Asked knuckles

"Hey I was created two days ago" Said Cameron

"But…But" Said Knuckles

"Eh yeah yeah I know questions this and questions that all you need to know right now is that I'm on your side" Said Cameron

"How can I trust you?" Asked Knuckles

"Well wasn't it Old Ivo that Lied to you a little ago that is on the other side of that lake and is at the moment getting his robot read to attack the others" Said Cameron

"Ergh! Eggman" Said Knuckles

"Yeah So what do you say we go and Beat his Butt?" Asked Cameron

Knuckles just Smiled

**Present**

"Little Secret" Said Cameron

"Eh…guys…Am I the only one who just noticed Eric isn't here?" Asked Tails

"Eh 12 year old kid?...Brown hair?..." Asked Cameron

"Yeah how did you know?" Asked Tails

"Eh he's fine" Said Cameron

"Guys don't you think it would be nice to have another person at Home?" Asked Amy

"Yeah That would be good…Eh…what do you say want to come with us Cameron?" Asked Sonic

"Eh Nah Its okay" Said Cameron

"Are you sure? It's a lot saver then just being out here" Said Chris

"Nah its okay…plus it looks like someone else is walking away right now" Said Cameron pointing to knuckles who was walking away

"Knuckles!" Said Chris as Cameron Slipped out of there and ran to another place to change back to Eric And as Amy ran after Knuckles and talked

"I bet you wanna say sorry to sonic for believing all those lies Eggman told about him? And you probably wanna thank him too only your too proud" Said Amy Only for Knuckles to respond with A growl Only for her to Stand Still As Knuckles looked back at sonic and his friends Smiling a little

"Eh Later guys" Said Knuckles Walking into the woods

At the same time Eric Came walking out of the woods on the other side behind sonic Chris and tails

"Hey guys what did I miss?" He asked

"Oh you missed a lot Eric you missed eggman capturing us you missed this hedgehog coming and saving us from eggman's robot you missed-" Said Chris only to be interrupted by Eric

"Wow That sounds like a lot you can explain it all to me on the way home" He Said

"Oh yeah that's right we need to get home right now" Said Chris

"Good I need to continue my nap" Said Sonic

As Everyone walked off back to the Thorndike's house Eric Looked back and thought

'This turning into a mobain thing may not be so bad' He though Smilling to himself

"Eric come on" Said Chris

"Oh Coming now!" He Said running back to the group

OH THAT WAS HARD AND LONG And it ended right on 9000 words…Huh

?: Can I come out now?

Oh yeah you can

?: Good now Eh where's the handle

*Closet door opens to reveal a teenage girl

Well insert coming out of the closet joke here anyway folks this is EGGMANHATER

Eggy: Hey guys you may know me from the reviews of the story

Raspy: That's right…a reviewer…became a writer on the story…and I changed my authors notes to this

Eggy: So yeah il still me doing my as raspy calls them…cases

Raspy: Yup…Why don't you go do that right now?

Eggy: But i-

Raspy: Shh! Go work slave

Eggy: Wow you're an asshole

Raspy: I know…I'm fantastic

Raspy: Anyway there will be some Things happing now some news you could say so yeah here's the first one

**SOME NEWS 1**

Hey guys im really sorry the chapter took this long it's just that before it was just me and I really…had shit to do

But now here with eggy she has to do…shit so chapters will not come out as they used to do…just look at this chapter

Anyway im really sorry but looks on the bright side…more time to make the chapters great!

**SOME MORE NEWS **

Me and Eggy are going to be making another story which is pretty much just us screwing around on Mobius

Don't worry guys it will be short storys not long one's

So after this chapter gets released she will get working on her chapter since im alright pretty much done with my chapter

So yeah…short story

**EVEN MORE NEWS**

We are thinking about holiday special

so we may be making another chapter by us self without an anime episode to help or we will be making an episode Christmas related

**EVEN FREAKING MORE NEWS**

Since eggy joining me as my co-writer marks the fact that we are now a crew we have made this little team we will be creating

"Team Hybird"

It's the people making the story…Anyway sometimes we may talk about getting a new member…that is right now

We want someone who can well…make a comic version of the story…it sounds fun in my book

So simply draw your best picture of Cameron which if you don't remember for some reason he is brown…he's a hedgehog…pretty much looks like sonic but with sonic hair still left (You can leave that out if you want to…the hair bit) And has a brown leather jacket and jeans…and sneakers…never forget dem sneakers

Anyway if you can make a good picture of he then put a comment my deviant art account…which is also Raspymorten…or just put the words "Team hybrid Comic artist contest" on it…that's also something you can do

We will Say the picture or pictures that we like the most sometime on January 2014 and that person will be on the team

**END OF NEWS**

Raspy: So yeah that's all it looks like…Hey…you working in there?

Eggy: Eh yeah I am

Raspy: If you want to you can come out here and say goodbye

*Eggy Speeds out and stands in front of raspy*

Eggy: I would love that!

Raspy: …Okay

Eggy: See you all next chapter…what was it again?

Raspy: Chapter 7 The Freighting Robo-teacher

Eggy: …Sounds shitty

Raspy: Yeah well im a 13 year old writer…be glad I don't only make shit

Eggy: Ergh okay well see you next time on

Chapter 7 The Freighting Robo-teacher


End file.
